Like We Used To
by ShannyC1901
Summary: After a break up ten years ago Finn and Rachel meet in an odd situation, they both have troubles in life but can they move on as friends?
1. Warning

Like We Used To

A Glee Fan Fic

All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Chapter One: Warning

Rachel sighed as she hung up her phone after that nights show, another night where Richard wouldn't be home. She understood that his job kept him busy but this was the second night this week. As she drove home Rachel slumped slightly in her seat when she thought about going back to a cold, empty apartment.

Her day was just getting better and better when she saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police car. She shook her head and pulled to the side of the road, she had only just gotten to the edge of the city. Rolling the window down Rachel reached into the glove box for her license and registration.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but I'm going to need to see your license and registration please." The officers deep voice said, Rachel complied and handed over the requested documents. "Thank you… Rachel, Rachel Berry is that really you?" The officer asked kneeling down so he was level with the window and looked through the window as Rachel looked at him. He looked the same, just older; thin crows feet on the corners of his eyes and laugh lines.

"Finn Hudson?" she asked, shock colouring her tone, Finn smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Actually, it's Officer Hudson now." Finn replied tapping the badge on his chest and causing Rachel to laugh.

"Well then _Officer _Hudson, is there a reason I was pulled over or do you pull people over to just talk to them?" she laughed and watched him roll his eyes as he handed back her papers.

"Well yeah there is a reason I pulled you over Mrs. Thompson, you're break light is out and that is in fact both illegal and a safety hazard. But I'll let you off with a warning for a compromise." Finn said adjusting the hat on his head.

"And that compromise would be?" Rachel smiled as he opened his ticket book and pulled out a pen.

"You join me for coffee sometime this week, you can even invite your husband maybe?"

"I don't know Finn, do you think I could get your number and call you when Richard and I are both free?" Rachel asked, her smiled fading slightly as she picked up her phone from her passage side seat.

"You weren't using this whilst you were driving were you ma'am?" Finn questioned as Rachel handed him her phone. He quickly typed his number in before handing her phone back with a smile.

"No Officer, I wasn't using my phone while I was driving, that's dangerous." She laughed as he stood up and rested his arm on the top of her car.

"Alright well on the promise that you get that brake light replaced, you can go. Have a nice night Mrs. Thompson." He said before walking away and climbing back into the cruiser. Rachel smiled as he drove passed with the window down. "It was nice seeing you again!"

"You too Finn!" she called back, smiling as she drove away towards the apartment. She was excited to ask Richard to go for coffee with Finn, she told Richard everything about how they were great friends in high school…

"So, I saw Finn yesterday." Rachel said as she placed Richard's breakfast on the table.

"Oh, Finn who?" he replied not even thanking her or looking at her as she sat down opposite him at the table.

"Finn Hudson, he was like my best friend in high school, he works for the NYPD now."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah it is, and he was nice enough to ask us to go for coffee sometime this week."

"For coffee? Well I doubt I can go, I'm way too busy this week with work."

"Oh well… okay, we can wait until you're not busy."

"No Rachel you can go that's fine."

"I want you to meet him Richard, do you not realize how little time we spend together you and I? I'm twenty eight Richard and I sit in my house like I'm fifty, while my husband sees the world on business trips." Rachel said standing up and grabbing her coat and car keys.

"Where are you going Rachel?"

"Out Richard, maybe I'll call Tina and Artie. I can go see them and their kids because they actually have kids, they're happily married with kids!"

"I have said I'm not ready for kids Rachel, hell I don't want them. We have discussed this a thousand times."

"Whatever Richard." She sighed and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Rachel was stuck in a marriage surrounded by arguments and loneliness, Tina had told her before she and Richard got married that she should leave him but she never listened. Maybe she should have, she wanted a baby, a house with a dog, and she had an apartment and her dream job but a love less marriage, she sure had made some great choices. She picked up her phone and called Tina and Artie's and Artie picked up.

"Hey Rachel, nice of you to call it's been what, two days?" he laughed, Rachel smiled as she sat in her car, her friends always seemed to make her smile, even on bad days.

"Hey Artie, is Tina home or at work today?"

"She's actually at work today, I can take a message if you'd like?"

"No thanks Artie that's okay, just let her know I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sounds good, talk to you later then?"

"Talk to you later Artie, have a nice day."

"You too Rachel, you too." Rachel sighed when she hung up, she was driving into the main city and had no idea what to do now, no Tina and if Artie was home that meant he was going to the doctors for therapy. She took one more scan through her phone and saw Finn's numbers so she called the house and was shocked by the voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice said into the phone, it took her a second but she composed herself.

"Kurt is that you?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Rachel, Rachel Berry?"

"Ohmygosh Rachel?" "Kurt who's on the phone?" she heard from the other end, causing a small laugh. "It's… a telemarketer. So girl how are you?"

"I'm good Kurt I'm good, what about you?"

"Living with a cop, how do you think?"

"Sound like great fun."

"It is if you like donuts and coffee. I assume though that that's who you're calling for?" Kurt asked, making Rachel smile and shake her head.

"You're good, is he home?"

"He is, today's his day off, would you like to speak to him?"

"Please Kurt that would be great."

"No problem, but you miss have to come over some time! It's been like forever since I've seen you. Well not forever seen as I saw in your new play last week but still!" Kurt gushed before explaining to Finn in the background who was actually on the phone. "Okay well here's Officer Stupid, goodbye Rachel."

"Bye Kurt." She laughed, pulling over and sitting back in her seat.

"Hey Rachel." Finn's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Finn, say, I was wondering if you were free to go for coffee?" she asked her eyes closed thinking about this morning with Richard.

"Yeah sure, how about at Starbucks in fifteen minutes?"

"That sounds great."

"Is your husband coming with you?"

"No Richard is far too busy apparently." She replied sourly, her temper rising with that man.

"Oh okay, well I'll hang with you, I might have a guest with me though if that's okay?"

"Oh of course that's fine, is it Kurt?"

"No, more like Declan, my son."

"You have a son?" she was shocked more by Finn now, first a cop in New York now a dad on top of that? What else didn't she know about him? Either way she was excited to get to know him again, maybe a little more excited than she should be. Excited to meet his son too.

"Yeah, I'll explain more when we get there, but hey, drinks are on me today, you can buy next time how's that sounds?" Finn chuckled from the other end causing Rachel to smile.

"Sounds good, so Starbucks in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah the one on the high street, by the formal store."

"I know the one you mean, see you soon then?"

"see you soon then."

They hung up and Rachel walked towards the coffee shop, smiling, excited to see her old friend again. Despite the messy end they had when they graduated. Richard or no Richard the fact of her husband being too busy wouldn't bother her today

* * *

So this was just a taster of a new story I'm working on, if you guys like it so far let me know and I'll update ASAP. :)

Please remember to REVIEW and soon there may just be a one shot of Daniel and Anna :)


	2. Coffee Catch Up

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Two: Coffee Catch Up

Finn was rushing around the small house he shared with his brother and son. He was trying to find the desired pair of shoes and it just wasn't working for him.

"Kurt have you seen my black sneakers? The shiny ones I got last week?" he asked digging through his closet while Kurt got Declan ready in the living room.

"Finn, you're going for coffee with the girl, _coffee_ not some fancy shindig. Just wear your converse, you'll be late if you don't hurry up." Kurt replied standing in the doorway with Declan holding onto his hand. Declan was the spitting image of his father until you reached his eyes, his eyes were a piercing blue. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt with a bow tie, black jeans and blue converse for toddlers, with his shirt tucked into his pants. Finn sighed and tugged on his converse before walking over hand picking Declan up along with the keys to the minivan.

"I guess, but I suppose we have to get going Declan. Kurt do you want anything bringing back?" Finn asked pulling the door open and placing Declan on the ground and taking his hand.

"A large caramel latte please, and have fun you two." Kurt waved and sat on the sofa flicking the TV to some fashion channel.

"Okay, say goodbye to Uncle Kurt Declan." Finn said before stepping out of the door.

"Bye Uncle Kurt." Declan grinned as Kurt turned back and waved again.

Once they reached the minivan Finn and Declan drove over to the coffee shop to meet Rachel. She was stood in front of the shop when Finn pulled up and got out, moving to retrieve his son. Trying not to look or stare at Rachel, she was married it would be wrong of him.

"Hey Rachel, sorry we're a bit late." He smiled, lifting Declan to the floor and taking his hand so he could walk.

"Oh it's fine Finn, I haven't been here long anyways." Rachel replied smiling when Declan gave her a wave. "so this is your son?"

"Yeah this is Declan, he had to tag along seen as Kurt has to go to work soon, I hope you don't mind?" Finn asked holding the door open for Rachel and Declan to walk in.

"I don't mind at all Finn, kids are great." Rachel smiled as they stood in line, people shoving passed them, almost knocking Declan over, Finn pulled him in tight against his leg and looked to Rachel.

"Um, Rachel do you think you could take Declan and find some seats? I don't want him getting hurt from people being ignorant." Finn asked timidly, worried that Rachel would say no, but when she answered he just felt stupid.

"Of course, come on Declan, how about you and I go find a place to sit?" Finn smiled when Declan rushed to take her hand and lead her to a table in the far back. He ordered the drinks and some cookies and paid before walking to collect them and heading to the table to find Rachel and Declan talking animatedly about a show he, Finn and Kurt watched every week.

"I watch that show too, when I get home from work." Rachel laughed, laughing slightly harder when Finn sat down embarrassed that he watched the show. "So what do you think of that show Finn?"

"Hey, it's like the first show about a glee club, excuse me for watching something that relates, plus the songs are catchy and it's Kurt's fault I even got into it." He mumbled handing them each a drink.

"Thanks Finn, and then I guess I'll let you off the hook then." She replied laughing still, she and Tina gushed over the lead male every week and it annoyed Artie to his wits end, she could only imagine Finn even watching that show.

"Quinn makes Puck watch it, I know that, he was talking about it just the other night while we were at work. But anyways away from the girly TV show we all watch. How are you Rachel?" Finn questioned realizing how bad he was at changing the subject.

"I'm good Finn what about yourself?" Rachel laughed taking a sip of coffee and watching as Finn handed over his iPod when Declan held his hand out flat.

"I'm pretty good, I mean I live with Kurt so my clothing choices get criticized all the time but it works out you know." He laughed in return and ruffled his hair as Rachel's phone buzzed '_Going away on a business trip on Friday and I'll be gone for a week.- Richard._' She read and sighed before looking back to Finn. "Man, it's been forever since we spoke, I mean I saw you on Broadway, Kurt dragged me along for his birthday with his boyfriend but I really enjoyed it, I think I'll see another one sometime."

"Well I can get you and Kurt tickets to almost every show on Broadway so let me know if you want some. I do it for Artie and Tina all the time." Rachel smiled and watched Declan sing quietly to himself. "So how old is he?"

"Declan? He'll be four next weekend." Finn replied, a proud grin on his face, Rachel liked how it lit up his face, it made the look of stress wipe straight from his face.

"Wow four really? So that made you what? Twenty four when he was born?"

"Yeah, I was in training that year, it really doesn't seem all that long ago." Finn replied with a small nod.

"Then he was born the same year as Artie and Tina's daughter Rose."

"Artie and Tina have got kids? Man that's cool."

"One at the moment, their next is due in a few months." Rachel sighed, Tina had let slip that Mercedes had said even Quinn and Puck were expecting a baby soon. It seemed that most days she would never have her own baby, it didn't seem like she would with Richard.

"Wow that's awesome, I haven't seen them in years either, I see Quinn and Puck every week but that's about it. You know they're expecting twins. But I guess you'll be settling down for kids soon too if you don't have any right now right? I mean you're married."

"I'm not so sure about that, Richard doesn't want kids." She sighed, her answer made Finn frown he knew how much Rachel had wanted her own kids but he didn't say anything. "Maybe one day, but I don't know. But what about you, did you ever get married?"

"No, Declan's mom walked out on us, the only thing I like her for now is the fact that she gave me Declan, I mean everything else about her I hate." Finn said looking at his son with a smile, he looked happy, unlike Rachel who was secretly questioning her own marriage for the fifth time that week.

"Oh well, at least you have Kurt, that has to be helpful right?" Rachel asked, trying to lighten the mood. Declan was too occupied with Finn's iPod to even pay attention to his father or Rachel.

"Kurt is great help, Jake is too, you know Kurt's boyfriend, I mean I work four p.m until eleven so they watch Declan for me. But he's actually moving in with Jake next week so we'll miss him at home but Declan will go there every night for a bit until I can change my shifts around." Finn explained running his hands down his face and over the scruff he was rocking that morning. "Speaking of Kurt, he says you have to come over some time, if you want of course."

"I'd love to see Kurt, but it would have to be late this week or early next, Richard is going away for work so I need to organize his things."

"You should have seen his face when you told him it was you on the phone, you'd have though he'd have won the lottery." They laughed and collected their garbage, and Declan walked with Rachel as Finn went and got Kurt's coffee. When they walked outside they realized they'd been in there almost two hours. "Well I guess we'd better get going kiddo, say goodbye to Rachel."

"Bye Rachel." Declan grinned climbing into the minivan, Finn strapped him in and turned back to face Rachel as she said goodbye to Declan.

"I think we should do this again Rach, it was fun." He smiled ruffling his hair again.

"Yeah it was, just like old times, how about we do it every Wednesday?" Rachel replied, causing Finn's smile to grow slightly.

"Sounds good to me, so I guess I'll see you next Wednesday." He said hugging her quickly, she had the feeling Finn had grown taller than he was in high school and by that she meant at least three inches. She hugged him back and waved as he drove away, she was hoping that Richard would be home so they could talk, it was about time Richard listened to her before he went away.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed :) It'll get better later on I'll try my best for you :P

Please remember to Review, it takes a minute of your time :)


	3. NYPD

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Three: NYPD

Finn and Puck sat parked up in their cruiser drinking a coffee and singing to the radio, it was Friday but insanely quiet for the last day of the week. It was raining out so they were also counting how many rain drops were on their windows. They sighed, Kurt had all the girls over tonight and here they were sat bored, they were officers for the NYPD and they were bored, that was new.

"When I signed up for this I thought I'd be shooting bad guys and chasing crooks down back alleys, this sucks, it's Friday in New York and nothing is happening!" Puck groaned pulling out his gun and emptying the bullets out before pretending to shoot everything around him. Finn's head included.

"Puck, quit it." Finn sighed reaching up and grabbing the gun before Puck pulled it back.

"It's empty Officer Buzz kill." Puck replied running his hands over his head as Finn started the car. "We going patrolling? Maybe we'll pull someone over that's carrying drugs, that would be fun, if I have to pull someone over for speeding or busted lights again I swear to god I might die."

"Quit complaining, you are getting paid for this remember."

"Good point, when it's boring like this it's just easy money." Puck laughed. After they drove around for an hour they parked back up, they were two hours into their shift and nothing had happened. Three hours into their shift they were comparing characters from the 'girly TV show they were all into.'

"Okay, no, the best one was episode five." Finn defended, making Puck roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot, try episode twelve."

"Well I'm not sure, funniest episode?"

"Episode Seven." Puck laughed, they felt like idiots doing this but it passed the time.

"I agree with you on that one, it made Kurt cry." Finn replied falling silent when the two way radio went off calling in a mugging. It was a block away from where they were parked right now so Finn kicked the car to life and took off around the corner with the sirens blaring. Puck tossed the bullets back into his gun as he and Finn left the car and cornered the guy in the alley, Puck had his gun pointed at the man while Finn cuffed him. He looked scared now looking at the size of Finn, he was 6'5" and not exactly lanky. Puck took the man to the cruiser and sat him in the back seat while he and Finn waited with the woman he'd mugged until the ambulance got there.

"Traffic's bad tonight so it may take a while." Finn said quietly sitting on the wet ground next to the woman, she looked no older than twenty and scared out of her mind. "You're not from around here are you?" the girl shook her head and looked down at the ground. "You know, these muggings are pretty rare now, this is our first in two weeks, in all only three have been called in. Maybe next time you'll be luckier, and at least we caught him and you got your things back right?"

"Right." She answered quietly, she looked over to where Puck was threatening the guy in the back of the cruiser and then back to the ground.

"He isn't always like that, he kind of excited we had something to do tonight, we sat doing the cliché cop hobby of coffee and donuts so he's worked up." Finn explained looking over to his best friend and shaking his head. After a few more minutes the ambulance arrived and Finn helped the girl into the back before shutting the doors and going to drag Puck into the car. "Do you have to threaten them with a gun all the time?"

"Well yeah, I'm not as tall as you, I'm just as built but I have no power over them. My gun is needed sometimes." Puck answered placing his gun back in the holster and looking in the rear view mirror at the guy in the back. The car fell silent then and Finn and Puck took the man to the station to hand him over to custody before they went back out. Nothing happened again that night, it was quiet, Finn and Puck finished their shift that night with nothing much to say about it other than they had arrested one person and pulled over two for speeding.

"Are you coming over for a bit then or what Puck?" Finn asked as he grabbed his clothes and just shoved them in a duffle bag instead of changing out of uniform, Puck did the same and they walked towards their cars.

"Yeah I guess I have to anyways, Quinn doesn't have a ride back to our place seen as Mercedes picked her up so." Finn nodded and got in his car to drive home. He met Puck outside and they walked through into the house to find the place blaring with music and singing. They rolled their eyes and moved towards the living room to see Kurt's box set of season one of their favourite show playing on the TV and the girls and Kurt singing along to it. Finn was surprised sometimes how the noise never seemed to wake Declan up.

When the song stopped the group all sat back down laughing as Finn and Puck walked through the living room and into the kitchen. They sat listening to the conversation going on between Kurt and the women and rolled their eyes again.

"Okay, out of the guys in that glee club, which one is the hottest?" Kurt asked silencing the room before the group erupted in unison.

"Quarterback!" they laughed, Puck groaned and left Finn grinning.

"Told you so, that'll be twenty bucks Puckerman." He laughed grabbing two beers and handing one to Puck before they walked into the living room. The two of them sat on the floor and began watching along with Kurt and the girls, at midnight the girls and Puck stood up to leave, everyone saying goodbye. Kurt also made Rachel promise to come over tomorrow as it was his day off, they were going shopping. "you can't keep forcing Rachel to come over Kurt." Finn laughed as he cleaned up the living room.

"I'm not forcing her to, she wants to hang out with me, and you'll never guess who her husband is." Kurt replied sitting on the sofa watching his brother clean.

"Richard Thompson from what I hear he's pretty busy with work."

"Richard Thompson the owner of three publishing companies, he works in the Empire State building. Tina was telling me about him, from what I hear she and Artie aren't huge fans of him."

"Well that's nice, you're a gossip queen Kurt, does Rachel know this?"

"Oh yeah, Tina and Artie tried to get her to leave him, that's before they got married, but now Rachel's thinking of leaving him herself, she thinks he's cheating." Finn frowned as he stood up and moved to the kitchen with the empty glasses and bottles, why anyone would cheat on Rachel he didn't know but he did know that Rachel wouldn't have said that if she didn't think it was true. Maybe Artie and Tina were right when they'd told Rachel to leave him. "It's a shame really, I mean Rachel is so nice, and this is coming from me, if I were straight and married to her cheating on her would be the last thing on my mind, fair enough in high school she was slightly annoying but come on, she's one of the most genuine people I've ever met."

"Yeah. Listen I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Finn said, moving towards his bedroom and grabbing his cell phone, he had no messages or missed calls so he just placed it on his bedside table before going to check on Declan. He went to bed that night wishing that Rachel and Tina's accusations and thoughts weren't true for Rachel's sake and every time he closed his eyes he could hear a song playing in his head, one that kept him awake all night. He sang quietly to it with one earphone in with the song playing singing it would hopefully get it out of his head.

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow and we both know  
It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me that this was right?  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to

Oh like we used to

He shook his head clearing away his thoughts, he thought back to when he and Rachel dated in high school, he'd turned her away so many times but had come to realized she was right about being the only one who truly understood him. Finn had loved those few years they'd been some of the best of his life, they broke up the year they began university, they hadn't wanted to but they needed to focus on other things. And after that they'd not seen each other again, not until the other day when Finn had pulled her over, and he knew he didn't have a chance with her. Friends was good enough for him, or at least good enough for now, if he ever had a second chance he'd take it.

* * *

Okay guys, so the song was called Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon and let em know what you think.

Remember to check out my one shot and remember to review :)


	4. Should Have Listened

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Four: Should Have Listened.

It was a few months after Finn had pulled Rachel over and now she was driving down the same road towards her home after the show. She was actually early so she was hoping she and Richard could sit down and maybe watch some TV seen as it was Tuesday and her favourite show was on. Tomorrow was Wednesday and Rachel would be going for coffee with Finn tomorrow when Richard left for work and if she wasn't lying Wednesdays were now the highlight of her week for one reason; Finn. She knew it was wrong seen as she was married but they were just friends.

She walked up to the door and unlocked it, stopping dead in her tracks when she got to the living room door. Standing up was a dishevelled looking Richard his shirt undone and a woman tugging down her skirt and fixing her top. It took all of two seconds for Rachel's life to crash down around her, she tossed her purse on the ground strode up to Richard and hit his face with all her strength before walking into their room and grabbing a suit case, she piled clothes into it and grabbed her music before walking out and back into the living room just as the woman left.

"I should have listened to Tina and Artie all along but I didn't. Richard I have had it up to here with you, I want a divorce as for that woman you had here, how long has the cheating been going on for?" Rachel yelled, tears filling her eyes but not falling over onto her cheeks.

"About a year." He answered simply, guilt etched on his face, Rachel knew he was only guilty he got caught so she showed no sympathy, after what he'd done to her why should she?

"A year? That's great Richard. I honestly want nothing to do with you anymore, you can keep this place, I'll find somewhere else, I'm keeping my car and I'm taking the music and the stereo, and half of our shared bank account. I'll have a lawyer by Friday." She breathed collecting herself before storming out of the door and to her car. With no place to stay and the realization hitting her Rachel drove away back into the main city, no idea where to go or what to do. It was almost midnight and she didn't want to call anyone so she pulled up outside the coffee shop that was still open. She shut the car off and sat back in her seat, her eyes closed. Rachel jumped when she heard a tapping on her window, she looked out to see Finn's familiar face, a concerned look plastered there. Rolling down her window she sighed and looked at him.

"Hey Rachel… wait, what's wrong?" he asked looking into the back to see her suitcase and some other belongings tossed in the back seat.

"Turns out Tina and Artie were right… Richard is no good, I came home to find him on the sofa with another woman, not sitting either." The sobbed, it wasn't the fact that Richard had cheated on her either, it was the realization that she'd put up with him for three years in a marriage going no where.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight? I mean you can't stay here. It's dangerous." Finn said, kneeling by her window with two coffees in his hands.

"I don't even know Finn, all I know is I can't go back there. I have no idea what to do and it just makes this whole debacle a lot worse." Rachel replied feeling Finn's hand on her shoulder, warm from the cup of coffee he'd placed on the ground.

"I have a spare room at my place now that Kurt's living with Jake, you can stay with me until this whole thing's settled and you're back on your feet." He responded quietly, she felt his gaze on her face but she couldn't care, she just felt numb.

"Finn no…" she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Come on I insist what are friends for right? I'll give you my key and go drop these off for Kurt and Jake and I'll pick Declan up, I'll be there in like twenty minutes, make yourself at home." He said, uncurling her hand and putting the house key in her plam before curling her fingers back up.

"No Finn, I can't.."

"You can, Rach, seriously go, you know where my place is, the guest room is the last door on the right." Finn picked up the second coffee and walked towards his cruiser that was parked across the street leaving Rachel staring at the key in her hand. Sighing she realized she didn't have another option this late at night so she started her car and drove towards Finn's apartment. She walked in feeling lower than low, the plus side, at least she had a place to stay the night.

Rachel was sat in the guest room when Finn walked in the apartment, Declan asleep in his arms as he carried him to his own room before walking to the guest room and knocking on the door.

"I figured you could use a friend, so here I am." He smiled softly moving to sit beside her on the bed, his arm around her shoulders as she cried into his chest. "I'm glad I never met him, I'd have him arrested for what he did to my best friend." Finn sat and held Rachel in his arms for a while before getting an idea. "Say Kurt left the box set of the show, the glee club one, how about we have a marathon, I know music and that quarterback cheer you up so what do you say?" he asked, causing Rachel to laugh at his comment. She nodded her head and followed Finn into the living room. "I personally like the teacher, reminds me of Mr. Schue."

"Yeah he does, too much." Rachel laughed quietly as Finn set the DVD up. When he got it playing he flicked the lights off and came and sat on the opposite end of the sofa to Rachel. The two of them watched the show in silence other than the odd laugh or song they knew. When Finn noticed Rachel had fallen asleep he went and grabbed a blanket and placed it over her before sitting back down to finish the disk that was in.

The next thing he knew was the light was streaming in from outside, he stretched his arms above his head and heard his back crack as he yawned. He stood up and shuffled to the coffee machine to start a pot brewing, he jumped in the shower and got changed into shorts and a t-shirt, enjoying the change after sleeping in his uniform all night. He looked over to where Rachel was still sleeping on the sofa and smiled, he hoped he could ease the pain for her, it couldn't be easy on her finding out her husband was cheating on her. He was trying to ease her pain while ignoring the fact that all he wanted to do was kiss her, it was hard and he had a feeling it would get harder.

"Good morning Rachel." He chuckled when she sat up and yawned, her hair a mess and clothes dishevelled, he hadn't ever seen her look as beautiful. "I made coffee if you want some, I figured we could have our coffee date here instead."

"That sounds nice Finn." She smiled as he got out a new cup.

"Feel free to use the shower if you want to, just make yourself at home." He replied rummaging around in the kitchen for odd things here and there. He placed a second cup on the breakfast island when Rachel took a seat, flashing her a smile he sat down beside her. "I like having my best friend around, reminds me of the old days."

"Yeah, it's nice… Finn, what should I do? Last night all I could think about was how I wanted to drop Broadway and move back to Lima… I feel clueless." Rachel said, taking a drink of coffee and looking at Finn for an answer.

"Rach, you can't give up your dreams over some idiot okay? I lo- have enough respect for you to say that you're a wonderful person and an amazing performer, to drop your dreams over some douche who didn't realize how wonderful you are is ridiculous." Finn internally slapped himself for almost saying what he did, sure Rachel had been great with Declan and he had fun with her around, she seemed to be the only woman his mother approved of but did he love her? If he did he couldn't say it now, she had just left her husband. She would never feel the same about him and she wanted out of here because of her husband.

"You're right, I can't give up my dreams for him, that's stupid." She smiled wrapping her arms around him in a hug as tight as a vice. "You're a great friend Finn really you are, I honestly couldn't ask for more."

"Well what are friends for?" he replied internally punching himself, he was an idiot. They carried on their day as normally as they could, Rachel went out with Tina after lunch and came back to get ready to go do that nights show. Finn went to the park with Declan then dropped him off at Kurt's before coming home to get ready for work. Nothing more was mentioned on the whole Richard situation, it was already behind Rachel as far as she was concerned, and Finn talked with her when he finished work that night, he helped her get rid of some of the stress.

The following days got harder, Rachel had a lawyer by Friday like she had said and she and Richard were discussing the divorce as civil as they could, each night that weekend after the show Rachel would come back to Finn's apartment and cry quietly in her room. Finn heard her most nights, and it hurt him to see her so down, so he took it upon himself to get their friends together the next weekend to practice a song while Rachel was at work.

He felt accomplished when he saw the look of surprise on her face when she walked in the next Monday night.

"What's going on? Finn you're supposed to be at work." She said as Puck lead her to a chair in the living room.

"Puck and I took the night off and invited these guys over, we put something together for you, we thought maybe it'd help you out a bit." Finn smiled as Puck picked up his guitar and counted them in Finn sang the verses and the rest of the group joined in for the choruses, Rachel had never felt so welcome until then. The lyrics soaking in so deep that she forgot all the arguments with Richard and in their place were the lyrics to the song her friends were proudly singing.

_. __I'd give anything  
But I won't give up on you  
I'd say anything  
But not goodbye  
I will roll with your changes  
And I'm always on your side  
And there's not a word  
That I've ever heard  
That could make me change my mind_

Words  
They'll try to shake you  
Don't let them break you  
Or stop your world from turning  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as firewood  
And let 'em burn

Like stones in your pocket  
People try to weigh you down  
Someone always wants to take the love you've found  
So let's roll with these changes  
And I want you by my side  
And there's not a word  
That I've ever heard  
That could make me change my mind

Words  
They'll try to shake you  
Don't let them break you  
Or stop your world from turning  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as firewood  
And let 'em burn

Let them burn  
Let them burn

Underneath every word  
Somebody's hearts been broken  
With or without words we try to forgive

Words  
They'll try to shake us  
Don't let them break us  
Or stop our world from turning  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as firewood  
And let 'em burn

Words  
They'll try to shake you  
Don't let them break you  
Or stop your world, stop your world  
from turning round  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as firewood  
And let 'em burn

Let them burn  
Let them burn

When they'd stopped singing Rachel stood up with tears in her eyes only to be tugged into Finn's arms followed by the rest of the group, as of tonight it was a brand new start for Rachel she would leave her old life with Richard behind an move on with her friends.

* * *

So... what do we all think? Tell me it all, thoughts, likes, dislikes, ideas, whatever.

Remember to check out the Daniel and Anna one shot Open Arms :)

Also please, please remember to review it truly makes my day you have no idea.


	5. Free

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Five: Free

Rachel picked up the pen and signed her mane on the designated line before looking up at Richard who followed closely behind, the two hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Rachel arrived. She didn't intend on uttering a word to him either. After tonight she was free, free to find herself again and move on in life, maybe find a new place and a person who understood her. When the lawyer had cleared everything with them Rachel stood up, thanked him and walked out, buzzing with excitement that she was finally free.

She burst through Finn's front door adrenaline coursing through veins, he had a small smile on his face when she collided with his chest, her arms like a vice around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off of the ground to save his back from bending.

"So I take it you're free?" he asked his smiled growing, hoping maybe somewhere along the line he'd get the second chance he was praying for, he hadn't denied he had feelings for Rachel, he just hadn't told Rachel. He wanted to be right for her, be someone worthy of her, but he supposed that had to wait until after his shift at work tonight.

"I'm free." She laughed kissing his cheek as he set her down fixing his shirt and tucking it in. "Get going you'll be late for work. And don't worry Declan and I will be fine."

"If you say so, with you around Rach I'm not so sure, I mean you're just so immature." He laughed, tugging on his jacket and hat and earning a slap around the back from Rachel. "I'm going, have fun tonight."

"Will do, see you later Finn." Finn walked out of the apartment and got in his car to drive to the department to meet up with Puck.

When the two of them had left for work that night they hadn't expected to be called out on a gang fight. They were joined by back up and were close to getting the situation under control, Finn had one guy pinned on the ground and was about to cuff him when a gun shot sounded in the air. Finn's body crippled in pain as the bullet cut deep across his back just under where his bullet proof vest ended. It travelled the width of his back the guy he was cuffing shuffled from under him and held him up as his body went numb, Puck saw what had happened and rushed over to Finn who was falling into unconsciousness rather quickly blood soaked him and h passed out, a criminal and a cop holding him up. He was quickly rushed to the hospital and put through surgery, Kurt being the first notified.

Rachel and Declan were sat playing Wii bowling when the phone rang. She paused the game and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Oh thank god it's you. You and Declan need to come to the hospital." Kurt rushed out almost so fast Rachel couldn't catch on.

"Kurt calm down, what's wrong?" she asked, her lungs feeling like the air had been pushed out of her.

"It's Finn, they just took him into surgery and I'm freaking out, I didn't know who to call and I thought you and I'll explain more when you get here but just hurry." Rachel phased out when she heard Finn's name, he'd only left for work two hours ago and now he was in surgery.

"Kurt we'll be there in twenty minutes, see you soon." They hung up the phone and Rachel explained to Declan that they had to go see Uncle Kurt. She met Kurt and Jake in the waiting room and saw the worry on Kurt's face.

"He was shot, they got called out on a gang fight and were told to break it up, and someone shot at the guy Finn was holding down, the bullet ripped across his back, it's damaged his spinal cord." Kurt explained, seeing the worry in Rachel's face, the look she was sporting backed up Kurt's thoughts about her feelings but that didn't matter right now. Rachel held Declan against her side as she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Can they fix it?" she asked turning around when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"That all depends on the damage, he could end up like me." Artie said as he rolled his chair to a stop beside Rachel and took her head. "Jake called us, then Puck did so we rushed here. Finn's a big guy, maybe it wont affect him as much."

"Where's Puck now?" Rachel asked as Kurt took Declan with a soft smile, but the worry was evident in his eyes.

"Questioning the guy Finn was cuffing, they don't think his sentence will be as long seen as he helped Finn out." Kurt replied as they all sat down, Artie still holding Rachel's hand as Tina walked with Rose to a chair. Quinn soon joined them in the waiting room but they were all silent, Finn was still unconscious when they allowed Rachel to take Declan in. Declan sat in the chair beside his father with a lost look on his face, then it hit Rachel, other than Kurt Finn was Declan's only guidance, he didn't have anyone else.

"Will Daddy be okay?" he asked quietly, patting Finn's hand as Rachel knelt beside him.

"Your Daddy will be fine soon Declan, he'll be awake soon okay?" she answered quietly as they young boy flung himself into her arms. He was hurting and she knew it, come to think of it so was she to say Finn was just her friend, it hit here then that she needed to quit kidding herself, she felt so much more for Finn. Rachel hadn't ever stopped loving him after they broke up, she hated the fact that they did.

Rachel sat in the chair that Declan had vacated and sat him in her lap, she watched Finn's form, unmoving but breathing slowly. The two of them fell asleep in the chair and slept most of the night.

Finn woke up at four the next morning, groggy and unsure of where he was, he couldn't feel his legs. He looked to the side and saw Rachel asleep with Declan in her arms, he reached over and tapped her hand to wake her up. She seemed surprised when her eyes opened he tried to sit up slightly.

"Finn… don't try and move, just stay still." She said quietly adjusting Declan in her arms.

"Why?... Rachel what's wrong?" he asked, not liking the hesitant tone she was using.

"You just had surgery Finn, they had to fix the gash on your back." Rachel replied, watching his face in the dark, his eyes held fear and confusion his hands were shaking, she took one into her own hand and rubbed her thumb back and forth. "You might not get full feeling back to your legs, maybe some but not all of it."

"Will I be like Artie?" he asked, looking away from her.

"We don't know yet Finn but you will be in a chair for a while." She said, her heart breaking as she watched him, here was a man that seemed too strong for something this to happen and here he was stuck in a bed.

"… what about my job?... I have a son to support." He replied quietly, looking back to her. "I was kinda hoping to take you out dancing on Saturday, I was gonna ask you after work tonight. As friends of course, kinda to celebrate your freedom, maybe not now."

"You were?" she smiled, he interlocked their fingers and nodded, laying back against his pillows wincing as the sheets hit the wound.

"Yeah, I was building up the nerve to ask, like I know you just got divorced and all but I thought you know we could hang out…" Rachel smiled and cut him off, shifting Declan so she could press her lips against his, she felt his smile grow before he returned it. The kiss was brief but it showed Rachel what she needed to know; she had bigger feelings than just friends towards Finn Hudson.

"We'll go dancing one day. As for today, rest up." She smiled squeezing his hand and leant back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"You'll stick around right?" Finn asked quietly, wariness coming through in his voice. "Even if I'm stuck in chair for good?"

"Of course I will, the chair wont make you a different person Finn." She responded, sleep heavy in her voice as she heard him sigh.

"Okay, just checking, night Rachel." He said, looking out of the window at the sky before closing his eyes. Rachel and Finn's hands stayed interlocked the whole night, Finn tried to get used to the fact that he may be in a chair for good, but he couldn't grasp it, he hardly believed what happened. But Rachel promised that she'd help him out and help him bring Declan up, she simply made it easier with just a promise. When he was discharged the week after the incident he tried to make it seem better by racing Artie down the halls but it didn't work for long, he gave up on trying to lighten the moment when he had to be wheeled out by Puck. He lose his joy, his pride and his work the night the stranger shot the gun, it was gone now and he may never take Rachel dancing, may not teach his son how to play football, might not ever save someone from a criminal again. But he held onto Declan in his lap and Rachel's hand as she walked beside him and felt something different. A feeling that he had something to hope for, something to set a goal for, taking Rachel for a walk in central park and running behind Declan when it was time for him to learn how to ride a bike, he'd do that some day, he wouldn't be stuck in this chair forever.

* * *

So this wasn't my original plan, Finn was going to be perfectly fine originally but I got an idea writting and it wouldn't go away so, do you guys like it or no? Do you hate it? Let me know your opinion.


	6. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Six: Do You Remember?

Finn was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, Rachel was doing a show tonight so it was he and Declan alone. He was having trouble wheeling himself around the apartment and it was making him stressed, when he sent Declan to bed that night he let the tears of his frustration streak down his face. He'd been in the chair for a month now, and though things were progressing for him and Rachel it didn't seem to dull the ache that he couldn't do much for himself. They were starting him on therapy next week and they were hoping to get him onto crutches in a few months, Finn was close to just giving up hope, though he wouldn't admit it to Rachel, she put every last ounce of faith in him and he didn't want her upset.

He was sat listening to his iPod when Rachel walked in after that nights show, she had flowers in her hands and a news paper in the other. He wheeled himself over to the kitchen where Rachel was changing the wilted flowers for the fresh ones. She turned to face him once she was finished and saw the same small smile, the smile was the same but so was the pain in his eyes. Rachel felt terrible, she knew how much Finn missed his job, how he missed playing in the park with Declan, but she also had faith in him, he would be up and walking again soon enough.

"Hey Finn." She smiled, bending down to kiss him, a spark igniting between them, it happened every time they kissed, it was like they were sixteen again.

"Hey yourself, how was the show tonight?" he replied his smile slightly bigger now as he followed her into the living room.

"It was great, I was invited to an important party next month." Rachel said as she helped Finn hoist himself onto the sofa beside her.

"Oh well that sounds fun." Finn sighed, his arms draped around Rachel, her body snug against his side.

"I want you to come with me, maybe Declan too but I'm not sure yet, I mean it might not exactly be safe for him, but we'll see." She said looking to his face as his smile grew slightly then faded as the look of thought crossed his face.

"Really? But what about the dancing? You'd be with a cripple who can't dance with you Rach, not that I could dance that well before but, you'd be like, the odd one out." Finn replied, trying to sit up straighter and sighing when Rachel had to help him.

"I really don't care Finn, I've been the odd one out for as long as I can remember. I'd much rather be with you, than any other man in New York, or any other man in the world." Rachel stated simply before leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Finn took a moment but reciprocated it, deepening their kiss farther. The two of them sat and held each other, kissing for a few minutes before Rachel pulled away her forehead against Finn's. "It's midnight, lets call it a night."

"Do you think you could maybe stay with me tonight? Instead of you know helping me and then going to your room?" he asked quietly as he moved himself back into the wheel chair. Rachel smiled and nodded before pushing him towards his room one hand pushing the chair the other on his shoulder beneath his own hand. "Look Rach, I know this may be way, way, way to early but do you remember Regionals back in out sophomore year?"

"Of course I do, we did the Journey medley and you and I sang 'Faithfully' after you told me…"

"I love you." He finished, not exactly meaning just the time he said it. "I told you I loved you for the first time that day, remember? I still do." He said, a thoughtful look on his face, his heart pounding, but she stopped the chair and came around to face him. Her lips crashed against his.

"I still feel the same about you, even though you have a son, who is wonderful, and even though you're in this chair… I realized when Kurt called me the night you got shot, my divorce was so easy because I never truly loved Richard as much as I love you." She answered breathlessly when she pulled away, his answering smile was the biggest she'd seen in the past month. He got ready for bed and hoisted himself up slowly with Rachel's help, her arms under his as she supported him, she helped him swing his legs up as he fell against the pillows. She went and got changed and climbed in beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Do you think I'm ever going to walk again Rachel? Dance again even if I'm not the greatest?" he asked quietly toying with her hand, buried in his own.

"Of course you're going to walk again Finn, and as for dancing, I think you can manage that, you might end up as good as you were in high school." She smiled, he asked her the same question every night, and each night she told him the same thing, that he was going to walk again.

"I was a bad dancer, don't kid with me." He replied rolling his eyes.

"You weren't too bad, I mean you gave Beyonce a run for her money." Rachel laughed, Finn grinned and nudged her slightly.

"Don't bring that up again, it's embarrassing." He chuckled closing his eyes and holding Rachel's hand above his heart. She could feel the slow rhythm in which it beat and she soon fell asleep beside him, she dreamt about the days back in high school singing and dancing with Finn and realizing just how much fun they had as friends in glee. Through Journey to The Beatles, from Madonna to Lady Gaga they all had fun and it taught them lessons every time.

Finn woke up the next morning with Rachel huddled against his side and he smiled before he shuffled away to sit up and reach out for his chair, the movements woke Rachel up and she smiled at how each morning Finn would strive to reach a new goal; to sit up on his own, and now to reach his chair on his own, it had been going on for two weeks because at first Finn just didn't do anything, he was down about it. But now he was going to make a new goal every week and wouldn't give up until it was met, Rachel and Declan stood to the side and supported him when he needed it. When he finally grabbed the chair he pulled himself into it with a wide smile on his face, it seemed so simple but it was the first step on the road to recovery.

"I was thinking, maybe we could walk to central park today and you, me and Declan can all hang out? He was asking me last night when he and you could co play tag again." Finn smiled when he noticed Rachel sat up watching him with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a great idea to me, playing tag's fun." She replied climbing out of bed and grabbing clothes for Finn to go change into before she went to go get Declan up, Finn loved how she would spend time with his son, she took him out all the time when Puck came over, she took him to the park to hang out. Finn had started tagging alone more often now without work in the way and his new found comfort with his condition. "So Declan, we're going to go to the park today how's that sound?"

"Yes! Daddy too right?" Declan answered, his excitement building, Rachel put his breakfast onto the table and laughed when he waited for her to answer before eating.

"Daddy too, and we'll get ice cream and play tag, what do you say?" she smiled sitting with Declan as the two ate their breakfast waiting for Finn to join them.

"Awesome, do you have to go to work tonight?" he asked her looking straight at her, Rachel had become really close with Declan and Declan was the same with Rachel, Finn called them best friends and Rachel agreed.

"Nope, I'm at home tonight with you and Daddy. We can have a movie marathon," Rachel answered as Finn rolled himself into the kitchen and to the table to grab some cereal.

"Nice a movie marathon, sounds pretty sweet right Declan?" he asked adjusting his position in his chair before beginning to eat.

"Yeah, movies all night." Declan grinned drinking his juice and high fiving Finn with a laugh.

"Until you fall asleep at ten." Finn laughed, high lighting the thin lines on his face. Rachel liked the features Finn had, he was turning twenty nine soon but he looked distinguished and youthful all in one.

"I'm going to stay up all night." Declan stated simply nodding his head and moving his hair away from his eyes.

"Sure son." Finn laughed, looking over at Rachel who was looking at Declan. Finn smiled knowing that Rachel actually cared for Declan, the other girls he'd tried to date left when they found out he had a son, and he hated that, but with Rachel it was different, she looked after Declan and truly cared for him that's all he could ask for.

The three of them hung out at the park most of the day, Rachel and Declan played tag, Finn and Rachel watched Declan play on the jungle gym, they all had ice cream and they even met up with Puck, Quinn and their twin girls Madison and Mia. Rachel and Quinn gushed over babies and all the girly things they normally did while Finn and Puck sat and talked while Finn watched Declan on the swings.

"You know, it'd be a good thing for you to go for it with Rachel man." Puck said as he sat on the bench so he was level with Finn, he looked between his best friend in the chair and Rachel quickly before looking back. "I see the way you look at her, I'm not stupid it's the same look I get when I look at Quinn. You should give it a go, be an official couple, then get married in a few years and make loud babies."

"Since when did you become Hitch?" Finn chuckled as Puck patted him on the shoulder.

"Since I got married three years ago. Just give it a shot man, she nice, you're nice, you're like best friends even though I'm like your best guy friend but even Quinn thinks you should get with Rachel." Puck leaned back onto the bench and put his arms on the back as he watched Finn look at Rachel and then back to watching Declan.

"We're sorta dating I guess, but we haven't gone out on a date I mean it's kinda hard right now for me." Finn sighed, confused as to what his relationship status with Rachel actually was, sure they kissed and they shared a bed last night but it didn't mean they were dating. "… I told her I love her."

"Dude are you serious? What did she say?" Puck asked, feeling like a girl but not really caring so much at the moment.

"She said the same thing, she doesn't care that I have a son, or that I'm in this chair." Finn answered with a smile as he ruffled his hair, wincing quickly as a tingle of nerves went off in his back.

"Wow… didn't she just get divorced like a month ago?" Puck questioned him as his eyes opened after shaking off the pain Finn looked at him and shrugged.

"Well yeah but why ask why? She cares about me and more importantly Declan, and we've been friends since high school if you take away the years where we didn't see each other." Finn replied, clenching his fist as another tremor of pain coursed down his spine. "I know it's early Puck but you gotta trust me here okay?"

"I trust you Finn, calm down, like I said, I see the way you look at her." Puck nodded standing up when Quinn announced it was time to go take the girls home. "I'll see you later buddy. Peace out Rachel."

"Goodbye Noah." Rachel laughed as she sat beside Finn to watch Declan.

"Bye Puck." Finn said quietly watching his friends walk away. After that Finn, Rachel and Declan walked around Central Park, Finn wheeling himself around trying to ignore the stares some people gave him. It made him mad and then he suddenly realized how Artie must feel, having people stare all the time, it made him want to explode with anger.

Their walk in the park seemed to both infuriate and calm Finn he went home feeling refreshed but selfish in a way. He couldn't dwell on it too much because he had a shot at walking again even if on a crutch but Artie didn't really have a choice, so Finn made up his mind, tomorrow when Kurt took Declan and Rachel went and did her shows he would ask Artie to meet him and they'd hang out. Finn thought it was a great idea and he was looking forward to it, when he told Rachel she smiled and told him it was a great idea. She supported him through any choices he made and he appreciated her for it more than she'd ever know and it was because of that, that Finn made up his mind that he would walk and he would take her dancing one day, after therapy followed by vigorous dance lessons.

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? I can promise you that Finn won't be in the chair for good, that would make me sad. :P It's gonna be a mixed story of angst and happy joy filled goodness you have my word as an English Woman haha, or a Canadian resident whichever you like better :P

Now heres a little thing I want to put into affect, in your reviews I want you guys to tell me what song and it's artist you would like to see in this story, so for example "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry (probably wont use this exact song, just putting whats playing on my iTunes right now haha. So just put the song and artist in your review and I may use it.

Remember to REVIEW :D


	7. Broadway Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Seven: Broadway Bash

Rachel stood back away from Finn and appraised his new tuxedo with Kurt. He was still sat in his chair, but Rachel didn't even notice it anymore. Finn sat looking in the mirror; his hair was in it's usual style, he was in a black tux with a red shirt to match Rachel, dress. He smiled, if you looked passed the chair he looked as if he would fit in at tonight s Broadway Bash.

"Pretty spiffy eh?" he asked, spinning around in the chair, a large smile on his face as he did.

"You'd give James Bond a run for his money Finn." Kurt laughed, Rachel laughing along with him as Finn high fived him.

"Well damn, come on then Rach, lets go impress the Broadway community." Finn laughed rolling himself into the living room where Jake sat watching TV with Declan. "Declan, Daddy and Rachel are going out for a bit, behave for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Jake okay?" He said hugging his son tightly.

"Yes Sir!" Declan laughed, running to hug Rachel when Finn had released him.

Rachel and Finn were helped into a large Chevy limo to take them to the part. Finn was excited about tonight, despite the information that Jesse St. James would be there, even if Finn did think he was a pain in the ass, he wasn't ruining Finn's night with Rachel. Rachel walked beside Finn as he wheeled himself down the designated isle outside. Cameras flashed every side of them as they walked inside, Finn seemed confused but didn't let it bother him as he and Rachel were guided to their designated table.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked as she sat in the chair beside his wheelchair.

"A little, but only about what people might say." Finn answered a small smile on his face as he fixed his tie.

"Well don't worry about what other people will say, they don't know you well enough to judge." Rachel smiled patting his hand/

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry." Jesse St. James said as he came and hugged Rachel quickly. Finn avoided looking at Jesse and tried not to get noticed. "Um, who's your date tonight Rachel?" Fail.

"Officer Finn Hudson of the NYPD." Rachel said proudly her hand on Finn's shoulder as she and Jesse sat down.

"Finn Hudson? Well now, it's nice to see you again Finn." Jesse said with a smile as he held his hand out. Finn looked up and shook Jesse's hand with a small smile.

"You too Jesse." He replied when he released Jesse's hand.

"I'm not trying to be rude Finn or point out your condition in any wrong way, I mean I'd like it if you and I can have a new start and be friends, but are you the officer who got shot during the big gang brawl a couple of months ago?" Jesse asked him, receiving a warning look from Rachel, he held his hands up in defense.

"Yeah that's me, go on make jokes if you want, other people do." Finn sighed, rolling closer to the table as if it would hide the wheelchair.

"Oh no Finn, you misunderstand me, I wanted to say that I hope you're back on your feet again soon. I know it can't be easy for you so I just wanted to give you my support on recovery." Jesse said with a smile, Finn looked up at him, confusion written clear across his face.

"Well in that case… thanks Jesse." Finn replied as some other Broadway actress came to speak to Rachel.

"It's nothing, but listen, we're not high school rivals anymore so lets start a new, friends even." Jesse held his hand out again. "I'm Jesse St. James."

"Finn Hudson." Finn said shaking Jesse's hand and taking a sip of champagne. Rachel soon joined into the conversation and the three of them got talking about everything, life, work, everything. Some people passing by their table would look at Finn like he was dirt under their feet being snobby and uptight others stopped and introduced themselves thanking him for his four short years of service with the NYPD.

After the meal Finn rolled to the edge of the dance floor to watch Rachel dance with Jesse and her other friends off Broadway, he told her next time it would be him dancing all night with her. Finn had been given back some of his pride and dignity that night, the pride and dignity he lost the night of the incident was his again. Though some people looked at him like he was nothing in that chair others looked at him with respect for what he'd done and what he'd lost.

"I wish I could have danced with you tonight Finn." Rachel sighed as they got back into the limo that night after the party.

"It'll be me next time I promise." Finn smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Good, it just didn't feel right dancing tonight, I was just dancing with friends, it's totally different." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Try sitting on the sidelines only able to tap your foot, very odd." Finn chuckled, shaking his head pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket when it buzzed '_Mr. William Schuester is here at the apartment, he came to see you. Mom gave him your address- Kurt._' Finn grinned and looked at Rachel. "Mr. S is here."

"Oh my gosh! Here in New York?" Rachel asked, excitement seeping out of her.

"No Rach, I meant right here… in the limo." Finn laughed sarcastically, earning a smack on the head from Rachel.

"But, your insane sarcasm aside, how do you know that?" Rachel asked moving his hair out of his eyes with her free hand.

"Kurt just text me, Mr. Schue's in town at the apartment wants to see me." Finn answered closing his eyes and letting Rachel relax him further as she hummed to the radio.

"This is exciting, I haven't seen Mr. Schue in years." Rachel said a few minutes later when the limo pulled to a stop in front of their apartment block.

"Yeah me either," Finn smiled as Rachel and their driver helped him out and into the chair. He was okay with the fact he was in the chair now, Artie had pointed out to him on one of their 'walks' around the park that you didn't need your legs to live a good life, he also pointed out that Finn would get his back. Patting his lap he looked up at Rachel.

"What?" she asked grabbing her purse from the car.

"Come sit, I'll give you a ride to the living room." He laughed holding the wheels steady as Rachel looked at him. "Come on Rach, I wanna do something for you, you do so much for me and I've done nothing in return…" Finn sighed dramatically and spun the chair around to face the apartments.

"Okay! But only because you used the guilt trip." Rachel laughed, sitting down carefully in Finn's lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Finn wheeled them to the elevator to take them to their floor and braced himself to face his old mentor in his new condition. Rachel stood up and opened the door allowing Finn to wheel himself inside, they saw Will talking to Jake and Kurt and Declan passed out on a bean bag on the floor. Will turned to the pair when he heard the door shut, he smiled, wider when he saw Finn stop the wheelchair by his arm chair and with little help from Rachel move himself to the lazy z boy.

"Finn, Rachel it's so nice to see you two again." He said hugging Rachel and shaking Finn's hand with a large smile.

"You too Mr. Schue." They replied in unison smiles on both their faces, happy to see their old teacher.

"I just wanted to drop in and see how you guys are, Emma and I are visiting her cousins so I decided to drop by. The whole town was talking about you Finn, but don't worry Burt put them all back in line. You're like a town hero now you know, you taking that bullet and stopping the brawl save three peoples life, one of the gangs were going to murder the family of their rival gang's leader." Will explained pulling out a news paper article from the Lima Gazette. Finn looked it over before smiling and handing it to Rachel to read.

"Well I didn't know that part, but I'm glad to know I helped some people even if it did land me in here for at least four more months." Finn chuckled, waving goodbye to Kurt and Jake as they stood up to leave after saying goodbye to Will.

"Have you won Artie in a race yet?" Will asked with a grin as Rachel went to get them drinks.

"Not yet, I'm working on it, he's got years of practice and he uses it against me well."

"Well now, dare I say Finn Hudson is losing his edge?"

"I hope not, I'm just starting to get back in the game." Finn laughed, when Rachel joined them again conversation flew until one am when Will left to go to the hotel. He promised to meet up with the whole group that was stationed here in New York for lunch tomorrow on him. Finn and Rachel checked on Declan before they dragged themselves to bed, Rachel against Finn's side again like every night and her hand in Finn's over his heart. They fell asleep soon after saying I love you in unison, they seemed to be on exactly the same page these days with no flipping or rewinding.

* * *

The next chapter will be progressed a few months and there will be a little (lot) more romance for Finn and Rachel :)

Remember to recommend songs by putting the song name followed by the artists i.e "Your Love Is A Song." - Switchfoot.


	8. Walking Again

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Eight: Walking Again

It'd been a long day for Finn but as he walked slowly beside Kurt he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, so he was on a crutch to help support his eight, he was back on his feet and he stood tall again. Rachel was at the apartment watching Declan as she had been since seven that morning, she had no idea that Finn would be coming home on his feet, the chair left behind at the hospital. He was excited and no one was ruining it, his life was going to get better there was no way it couldn't.

The New York air breathed around him, the chill fall air assaulting his face, filling him with a clean feeling, making his hair dance with the whispers. Finn felt new, even if he had been at the hospital for nine hours trying to walk. He took another step but lost his footing, Kurt managed to hold his brother up and help him back into step before letting go.

"You're doing great Finn, we've only got another two blocks to go now." Kurt said watching Finn nod his head and focus more on his balance, it was frustrating to him but he knew that nothing came easy, you had to work for things that you want.

"I know, it's just weird, it's been seven months since the incident and seven since I stood on my own without you or Rachel helping me stand for two seconds, even then I couldn't feel my feet on the ground. It's an odd feeling now." Finn replied smiling when some teens waved and moved out of his way when they saw his crutch, kids now were kinder to people with setbacks now than they were.

"Just think though, in a few months you can go dancing or for a jog, I don't know but you could do everything you did before." Kurt commented adjusting his scarf against the breeze, fall had set in and the wind was picking up, sometimes bringing in the coldest winds.

"Maybe, what do you think about going back to work?" Finn asked as they walked to the front steps of the apartment building. His hand reached out for the railing and his crutch found the first step as his leg moved slowly until his feet was planted flat, he let out a breath and made to move up the rest of the stairs, Kurt in step beside him.

"Well we'll just have to see about that, give yourself some time to get used to walking about again Finn, you don't need to rush anything like that." He answered walking carefully behind Finn as they stepped into the lobby.

"I need to support Declan, did you know Rachel is working to support Declan and I on top of herself now? It's not fair on her to be spending her money on us when she could have it for herself." Finn replied stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for his floor.

"You know she does it because she cares about both you and Declan, she knows she doesn't have to Finn, she does it because she wants to. She's still living with the two of you because she wants to, you think that if she wanted to move out after the divorce she would have? She's still here because it's obvious she loves you and your son, she treats Declan like he's her own son Finn, and the fact that she got over her husband so fast is because she never stopped feeling for you. One day maybe you'll realize this and then you'll go out and buy a huge diamond ring and get down on one knee." Kurt ranted looking down at his phone and typing messages to clients and twitter. Finn stood silent, thinking about what Kurt had said, his brother had a point, Rachel could have left months ago but she didn't, instead she'd helped him deal with the stress, helped his son, she stayed because she cared for them like no one else had.

"You're right, I'm being stupid, she's here because she wants to be." Finn nodded his hand on Kurt's shoulder as the elevator stopped and opened its door.

"Do you need me to walk you to the door Finn?" Kurt questioned, lines of worry creasing his forehead for a moment. Kurt looked like he was twenty never mind the twenty eight he was, Finn didn't understand sometimes how he looked like he was thirty five and his brother looked younger.

"No, I think I should be good to walk down the hallway. Listen Kurt thanks for taking me this morning, I wanted to surprise Rachel so I had to ask someone." Finn smiled leaning onto the crutch for a moment looking down the hallway at his door at the end.

"It's nothing Finn, what are brothers for right? Now go on, I have things to do and people to see." Kurt laughed patting Finn's shoulder as he stepped out and moved on down the hallway slowly. He stepped ever so carefully each step measured and executed. He made it to his door a few minutes later and dug for the key in his pocket to unlock the door with a deep breath. Slowly he opened the door and stepped into an apartment filled with music and laughing. Declan and Rachel were cleaning up to music by Queen, singing and dancing while they picked up objects and placed them where they needed to be. Rachel saw Finn first, stood at the door, actually stood on his feet holding himself up, she stopped what she was doing and tapped Declan on the shoulder before pointing to the door way where Finn was.

"Daddy! You can walk now?" he asked as he ran to Finn his arms wrapping around his fathers leg as Finn looked down at him, his free hand reached down and ruffled Declan's hair.

"Sorta, but no more chair if that's what you mean my boy." Finn replied, looking up as he watched Rachel move to her iPod dock and turn the music off before turning back to him. "What do you think Rach, just like the quarterback from high school right?"

"Definitely Finn, you look great." She replied quietly, smiling as she took his image in, his smile never faltering, his tall frame once again filling the doorway, his eyes alight with emotion, this was the Finn she knew, both when he was the quarterback in high school and the officer who pulled her over ten months before.

"I feel great too, just think, soon I can go for my morning jog again, and play tag in the park maybe even go dancing with my girl right? Who knows." He smiled, patting his son as Declan ran towards his room, he hadn't moved but he took a step towards Rachel before taking a deep breath and walking over to her, his grip on his crutch tightening. She smiled at him, taking his free hand when he reached it out towards her, he tugged her against him and leant down to kiss her, his lips moulding against hers. When they pulled away they were breathless, Rachel's head was against Finn's chest, listening to the fast pace of which his heart was beating while his chin rested on her head as she leant against the counter. "It feels a little odd you know, bending down to kiss you again, I haven't had to do that since we were eighteen." He laughed, the noise making Rachel smile and laugh with him.

"Well I guess we'll have to get used to it right?" she replied standing up on her tip toes to touch her lips to his again quickly. After Finn's arrival back home the three of them settled down for the evening, ordering pizza and watching movies, at midnight Rachel carried Declan to his room while Finn made his way to his and Rachel's room. He changed quickly into a pair of shorts and his usual McKinley Athletics t-shirt before moving and getting into bed resting his crutch against the wall beside him.

Rachel walked in a few minutes later to grab her pyjamas before heading into the bathroom. When she returned she had on her silk shorts and pink tank top with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Finn gave her a smile and sat up as she moved to climb into the bed next to him, he leaned over and pressed his lips against her gently at first until something washed over him, a sense of passion filled his body as Rachel reciprocated his kiss, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she granted their breaths mingling. Finn moved his hands to Rachel's hips and pulled her over so she was straddling his lap, their lips still glued together in a searing kiss.

Finn's hands roamed down her thighs as her hands knotted in his hair, he pulled away so they could take a breath but his lips never left her skin, moving up and down her neck, he lingered on her pulse point causing her to let out a quiet moan. Her body was on fire as was his she moved one hand from his hair and pulled his face back up to hers, her lips crushing against his again as his hands moved up her sides. He was all around her, his essence filling her every sense, her sight, her hearing, even smell, he was everywhere and she loved it, losing herself in him.

Closing her eyes she felt his hands on her waist, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt before lifting it up and tossing it to the floor before his lips crashed against hers. She felt his fingers running up and down her arms and it sent tingles through her veins, fuelling the fire in her body. He pulled away for only a moment to strip away his shirt, when he moved back he pulled Rachel closer his hands moving to unhook her bra, she pulled it away from her body before leaning forward again to kiss him, his thumbs running over her breasts as her hands ran down his chest. His hands roamed her body causing her to moan against his lips, stifling the noise.

Instinct took over after that, they stripped away whatever clothing was left over before Rachel moved over him again, their lips smashing against each other as she positioned herself above him as he thrust his hips up, pushing into her. Their kisses swallowing each other's moans as Rachel's hips moved against Finn's. His mouth moved down her neck and along her collar bone, fire burned all around them, turning their skin into what felt like smoldering embers, after finding a pace the two of them met each other thrust moans escaping their lips quietly. Rachel leant forward her lips moving down Finn's jaw, making him groan by her ear as his hands rubbed her thighs and guided her hips in a quick rhythm.

She shuddered and moaned at the feel of his body beneath her, his pulse running fast through his body, his strong arms touching her, guiding her. He pulled her face down and pushed his lips against her as his body grew hotter alongside hers, knowing they were both close their pace slowed, hands roaming each other, lips touching in a searing kiss, their eyes shut tight. They neared closer and closer to a climax, their body's moving together the rooms cold air rushed around them initiating a joint moan as they kissed. With a final thrust they fell over the edge, once again swallowing each other's moans. Rachel fell against Finn's chest their breathing erratic and deep, Finn's arms encircled Rachel's body holding her to him.

A moment later a small knock sounded on the bedroom door, they both looked to the door and listened for another noise.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Declan's voice called from the hallway, causing Finn's head to fall back against the pillow with a deep chuckle. Quickly Rachel grabbed their clothes and they threw them on before they got back under the covers.

"How bad was it?" he replied resting up on his elbows wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Really bad there we monsters." Declan called back from the hallway, Finn looked to Rachel and she nodded as Finn kissed her cheek.

"Okay, okay, come on you can sleep with us tonight." He sighed helping his son climb up onto the bed and get settled in between himself and Rachel. "Now go to sleep, there's no monsters in here… that I'm aware of."

"Okay, night daddy, night Rachel." Declan said quietly as he curled up onto the cover.

"Night Declan, goodnight Finn." Rachel replied, and obvious smile in her tone and trying to stifle a laugh as she tugged the covers up over her arms.

"Night you two." Finn rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillows his arms behind his head. Somehow he realized that making this whole thing work could be a challenge, learning to walk again on his own, juggling his son and his amazing girlfriend and trying to get back into work, he realized it could be a challenge but he had the help he needed. Rachel was help enough, he couldn't really imagine life without her now, he was getting attached too easily but this time there was no university in their way.

* * *

So! After many days of no updates (to which I apologize) I came up with this, the lemon you read was created by myself and my friend so I'm kinda happy with it considering I was ify about writting anything like that. So I hope you guys enjoyed and for the readers who do read my A/N I am writting the sequel to Seventeen and I need a title you guys have any ideas?

Please, please, please REVIEW and don't hesitate to add my fan fiction facebook **Shanny C Fan-Fiction** or follow me on twitter **Shanny1901**


	9. Explanation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

Chapter Nine: Explanations

Finn woke up with Rachel and Declan gone from beside him in the bed and the room bright with the fall sun, he reached to the side of the bed and wrapped his hand around the crutch. Carefully he swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt the cold of the floor against the bottom of his feet. He held the crutch in his hand tightly and pulled himself up. Slowly he walked towards the door using all of his focus on not losing balance or falling on his face. When he pulled the door open he heard Rachel and Declan laughing in the living room and slowly he walked towards the noise.

"Declan, look who's up, morning Finn." Rachel smiled from the sofa as Declan ran and wrapped his arms around Finn's legs as he said good morning.

"Morning buddy, morning Rachel." Finn replied with a smile as Declan ran off again to sit on the floor to continue watching the show he had on. Finn moved slowly to sit next to Rachel on the sofa.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk in the park today?" Declan asked standing up again to come and sit on Finn's lap and sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa and looking at Finn's hand as it took Rachel's.

"You and I can go once I get changed and have something to eat okay?" Finn answered his free arm wrapping around Declan and patting his arm.

"Okay, Rachel too?"

"Nope, not Rachel today bud, Rachel is going with Uncle Kurt shopping, so just you and me today."

"I can come next time okay?" Rachel added smiling at Declan, she wished she could go with them. Finn and Declan were her family, she loved them both and she had realized a few weeks ago that she loved Finn more than she had loved Richard. When she and Richard actually had a relationship of course.

"Okay!" Declan grinned before jumping down from Finn's lap and running to his room.

Finn stood and helped Declan into the taxi before seating himself slowly, Rachel had suggested they take a taxi to the park so that Finn wasn't on his feet _all _day. The cab driver looked at Finn and smiled as Finn shut the door.

"Central Park please." Finn said with a smile as Declan explained what he wanted to do.

"Right on it Officer Hudson." The driver replied with a smile in the rear view mirror as Finn looked up in shock.

"You called me Officer Hudson, how do you know my name?"

"Well I read the news paper for starters and a lot of people in this city know your name now, you took a bullet months back."

"Oh well then I guess I can't be worried then if everyone knows my name."

"You got that right, but hey, it's good to see you back on your feet kid." The driver said as he slowed the car to a stop by the park. "Oh and kid?"

"Yes?" Finn replied pulling his wallet out of his coat and counting how many bills he had.

"Put your wallet away, rides on me." The driver explained waving Finn's money away when he tried to hand it to him and resetting the meter.

"Oh, well thank you, Declan say thank you to the kind man."

"Thank you." Declan said with a smile as Finn got out of the taxi and helped his son to the sidewalk. The driver waved as he drove away and Finn smiled gripping tighter to his crutch with his left hand and holding onto Declan's hand with his right. The park was busy today and Declan watched the families all around, he knew something was missing from his own. But he didn't say anything when he played on the swings, and walked with Finn, he didn't say anything until lunch.

"Daddy where's my mommy? Everyone else has one." He asked watching a family play in the grass, Finn's heart sank and he had no idea what to do or say. But he always knew this question would come up one day.

"Declan buddy, I don't know what to say… I don't know where your mom is, she left us a long time ago," Finn answered his heart clenching in pain for his son, his son was starting to realize that he didn't have the 'perfect' family, maybe just having daddy wasn't enough anymore.

"Is she coming back?"

"Buddy… I don't think so, but you'll have a mom someday I promise."

"Like Rachel?"

"Yeah, like Rachel, because she cares about you and looks after you, and I know for a fact that she loves you." Finn said looking down at the table not sure what to say to his son.

"I love Rachel too, she's nice to me."

Finn smiled at his son's understanding, Declan had never been weird about Rachel being around and he had taken to her since day once. One day Finn would make sure Declan had a mom, he knew that if he and Rachel didn't last that Rachel would at least want to see Declan still. Then again Finn couldn't stand the idea of Rachel leaving, he loved her more than he could even understand.

"Declan, I know this is strange me saying this now, maybe because it's been a certain way for so long but, you want Rachel around right? You know with me?"

"Yeah, Rachel is my best friend, and she makes you happy."

"I was happy before."

"No, you smile more now Daddy."

"Okay well here's the important part Declan, I love Rachel a lot, you know how Rose's mommy and daddy love each other. I don't know how to explain it, I mean you're four… but would it be okay if one day I got married to Rachel? She'd be your mom then, well step mom but it's the same."

"That would be awesome!"

"This is off subject, but where in the world did you pick up 'awesome'?"

"Uncle Kurt. But does that mean I can call Rachel mommy now?"

"Um… well you'd have to ask her I suppose, but she and I aren't married, or even engaged, we're just dating."

"But you sleep in the same bed, that's what mommies and daddies do."

"Well yeah, most mommies and daddies do share a bed, but Rachel and I are only dating, so… you know what? You just out smarted me, I know it's not hard but you know too much for a four year old. You learn too much from Rachel and Uncle Kurt." Finn sighed and Declan laughed thinking that it was great, out smarting his dad could be fun.

"I think you should go to school Daddy."

"I just got out of school ten years ago you cheeky kid, you need to stop learning from Uncle Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because he teaches you to make daddy look stupid."

Finn and Declan finished lunch and put the previous conversation behind them before walking to a park entrance to head home. They walked down the high street passed stores with expensive items stored behind the glass windows. The two had to stop when Finn's phone rang and Kurt's number flashed up.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" he answered leaning against a building and tightening his grip on Declan's hand.

"Only the most exciting thing ever!" Kurt's voice exclaimed making Finn jump and move the phone away from his ear.

"And what might that be now I'm deaf?"

"Okay so you know the Tony's right?"

"Yeah I was informed, so what's the news?"

"You're so oblivious. But anyways, I snuck away from the girls to call you because this is exciting not to mention important, you need to do something special tonight for dinner because Ms Rachel Berry is nominated for a Tony."

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"You think? We're in my office right now because lets face it she needs something spectacular to wear and who better to make it right? But you,… you and Declan need a tux each too, because you're attending as Rachel's escorts."

"Kurt seriously? I'll still have the crutch and Declan going? Are you sure?" Finn looked down at Declan who was stood watching the people who walked passed. It would be a nice experience for Declan sure, but he'd only be five then, it'd be a bit much for him surely?

"Rachel wants the two of you to be there, it's a big night for her. It's in June Finn, you guys have plenty of time to talk about it." It was September now it had been almost a year since Finn and Rachel had run into each other again, a month away to be exact and then it would be Declan's fifth birthday a week later on the 17th, he was starting kindergarten soon too.

"Okay, okay, so I'll do something nice tonight, what time are you dropping her off?"

"At seven, you have three hours, but don't tell her I told you, you heard it on the radio at five, that's when they're announcing it officially."

"Alright, go on get back to your design session."

"Just make sure you dress nice tonight too Finn, you might get lucky for a change." Kurt said seriously as Finn laughed causing Declan to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, some guy just fell over… it was funny."

"Oh okay, well yeah, see you later then."

"Bye Kurt." Finn hung up the phone still laughing quietly. He and Declan went to the flower shop down the street and bought the biggest bouquet of flowers Finn had ever seen; it was almost as big as Declan. Finn wouldn't be able to carry it home in his condition so he had them follow a time and deliver them to his house. He also ordered dinner from Rachel's favorite vegan restaurant, he wasn't a fan of it himself but it was a big night for Rachel. Once he had everything ordered and had a set time for delivery he and Declan caught a cab home.

Once in the house Finn assisted Declan in getting ready for dinner at seven, Declan stood and pulled on his pants with a sigh, he liked formal clothes just as much as Finn did, so basically not at all. Finn picked him a shirt out and helped him button it up and made his hair look good. When Declan was finished Finn went and got changed into something nice; a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black jacket. His hair was long enough now for him to make it look a little bit better than normal, he still had it stuck up at the front but the rest hung straight by his ear, it finished right at the top of his ear now.

The doorbell rang and the two delivery men stood there one with a hug bouquet of flowers and the other with two bags of food, he asked them to place them in the kitchen seen as he couldn't really do it himself. Once he had signed for delivery he closed the door and dished the food out, and made macaroni and cheese for Declan; he was a fussy eater.

Rachel walked through the door at seven in a dress Kurt had forced her into it was black and ended at the knee with a silver band around the waist. Finn looked up from his place on the sofa and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her.

"Rachel… you look amazing." He said as he pulled himself to his feet with his crutch and with a little help from Declan.

"As do you two, but what's all this for?" Rachel replied looking around in confusion.

"Well I was listening to the radio today when we got home and at five o'clock they announce the nominees at this years Tony's and well I heard a familiar name is all… thought we could celebrate."

"You already know? I'm so excited!" Rachel grinned running to Finn and hugging him and pulling Declan to her side as well.

"I figured so I put together a little something, now I can't cook so I ordered in from your favorite place, and Declan got macaroni and cheese as he wanted. But congratulations!" he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek once she pulled away. He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her before helping Declan into his chair before he himself sat down. The three of them ate and talked about plans for the awards and everything else about their day, Finn left out his and Declan's conversation at lunch though, and Kurt telling him about Rachel's nomination. When they went to bed that night Rachel couldn't sleep so she was tossing and turning from excitement which at one point caused Finn to suggest a rope to tie her in one place so he could sleep. Little did Rachel know that Finn was thinking of his own plans that were keeping him awake. His plans would take place in June on the night before the Tony's.

* * *

So guys, sorry for the delay on this one. I'll try update again soon but choir is demanding and is taking my time already, so, please please review! it makes my stress levels go down so :)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D


	10. Can We Talk

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

THIS WILL BE A SHORTER CHAPTER FYI. I HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS THOUGH, I'LL HAVE A LONGER ONE UP SOON ENOUGH.

Chapter Ten: Can We Talk?

… Finn sighed as Rachel rolled off of him laughing as she got dressed and tossed him his shorts. Declan had bad timing Finn had come to notice and it was starting to make him go insane. It happened all the time now when he and Rachel were behind closed doors; a small knock, a mad rush to get redressed, and then Declan asleep between them. This night was no different as Rachel let Declan in and Finn lifted him up and over himself into the middle of the bed.

The three of them fell asleep soon after the interruption, they had a busy month ahead of them. Finn has intense physical therapy every day up until the 11th of June so he could walk into the awards with Declan and Rachel without the crutch, Rachel and most of the Broadway community had rehearsals for the performances they would be putting on at the Tony's, and with Declan at kindergarten now they had no idea what to do with whatever free time they had.

They were working on getting into a new pattern with Declan at school. Most of the time they didn't know what to do with their time, Finn was trying to find a job and was considering becoming a detective with less work in the city at night unless needed. Usually though they sat and talked, about university and even about the future. Their future together.

**June 12****th**** – Night before the Tony Awards.**

"Rach, come on, Kurt and Jake the baby sitters extraordinaires are here, we have reservations at seven!" Finn called as he walked passed the bathroom to the living room to hug Declan. Tonight was Finn's first chair or crutch free night in seventeen months and he felt good. "She's been in that bathroom for almost half an hour now, we're going to be late."

"Maybe she's still doing her make-up." Jake said looking up from Declan who had jumped up into his lap to Finn who was toying with something in his jacket pocket.

"Maybe, but we have twenty minutes or we'll be late." Finn replied just as Rachel walked out of the bathroom with an unreadable expression on her face as she took Finn's outstretched hand. "You okay Rach?"

"I'm fine, come on lets go, you said it yourself, we have reservations." Rachel said interlocking her fingers with Finn's as he nodded and led her to the door.

"Bye you two, have fun." Kurt said from the sofa as Finn opened the door and waved at Declan who was waving goodbye to him and Rachel.

"We will, bye guys." Finn replied as he and Rachel stepped out into the hallway hand in hand and walking to the elevator. "You're pretty quiet Rachel, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Finn, really, I'm just feeling a little off."

"You're probably just nervous about tomorrow, I mean it's a big night for you."

"Probably, I don't normally get nervous but you're right it's just nerves about tomorrow." She looked up at Finn, he was so carefree tonight, he was in a routine and getting back into work slowly, the news Rachel had for him was big, she just didn't know how to tell him.

They say at the reserved table and talked, laughed, Finn's conversations and jokes almost made Rachel forget what she needed to tell him as they ate. Once they finished eating Finn took her hand on top of the table.

"Can we talk?" they said in unison, Finn chuckled and nodded.

"You go first Rach." He said watching her look down at the table and circle her finger around the rim of her glass of water.

"I don't know what to say, Finn what did you say when Declan's mother told you she was pregnant?"

"Um… well I was shocked at first, but she knew I wanted to have kids, not necessarily with her but someday, so as shocked as I was I was so, so excited, why do you ask?" Finn asked looking up at Rachel who still couldn't look at him.

"Because I need to know how you'll react. Do you remember last month after the movie?"

"Yeah…"

"Finn I just took a home pregnancy test before we left."

"What did it say?" Finn asked his voice cracking as he spoke, not really sure of what he was hearing.

"I'm pregnant Finn…"

"Pregnant?..." Finn questioned, he was in total shock as his free hand reached into his pocket ans his fingers wrapped around the little black box inside it.

"Yes…"

"Wow, um… can I just say something?" he slowly pulled the box out and made sure it was hidden in his hand.

"Of course."

"It's more like ask you something , I guess, and I'm kind of nervous now… well more nervous than originally planned. But this is good news… a baby? Makes us more of a family, just answer me one thing." Finn stood up and stepped beside Rachel's chair and got on one knee and taking Rachel's hand. She took his hand and flashed a smile, a genuine smile for the first time that night. "I suppose you can guess what my question is now, but I just wanted to say I love you… like a lot, and Declan keeps asking me when I'm going to do this so, Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

"Yes I'll marry you." Rachel said earning a smile from Finn as he leant forward to press his lips against hers before pulling away to slide the ring onto her finger.

"I'll pay the bill and we can take a walk." Finn smiled as he waved the waiter over and handed him his credit card while he thought things over; he was now engaged to Rachel and she was carrying their baby, not his or hers but theirs. Once the waiter returned Finn looped his arm with Rachel's as they walked into the street. "So… a baby huh?"

"Yes, a baby… are you happy?"

"Happy? Rach, I'm ecstatic, we're going to be a real family. Remember when we were in our first year of university before we split up? We said we'd be together forever and be a family one day… this is our chance even if it is ten years later. I'm not letting you go this time." Finn smiled walking beside Rachel through Times Square, she'd made his life better and his son's life better. "Are you happy?"

"More than happy, you don't know how long I've wanted this Finn, a family, my own baby… thank you." Finn and Rachel walked through the city for a while in silence, both of them at complete peace. The next big thing was the Tony's, then wedding planning and then a baby. Moving on as a family was becoming one of the best things to ever happen to them.

* * *

Now I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, this was supposed to be short. I want to know what you guys think!

Also I'm looking for someone to possibly write an acceptance speach for Rachel, as we all know she's going to win because I'm in a good mood.! Inbox me or if you're on my facebook post it on my wall that you want to do it :)

Anyways, until next time REMEBER TO REVIEW


	11. The Tony Awards

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

**Chapter Eleven: The Tony Awards**

Finn stood frozen on the sidewalk with Declan grasping his hand as Rachel climbed in the back of the black limo waiting outside of his apartment. The driver stood holding the door open with an amused look on his face as Finn let Declan go and jump in before moving himself slowly.

"A limo…? You're screwing with me." Finn mumbled quietly as he got in the back of the limo beside Declan. "A limo."

"Yes Finn, a limo, are you done?" Rachel laughed from Declan's other side as Finn adjusted his bow tie and looked in all of the little cupboards and the little fridge.

"I think so, are you nervous?" Finn questioned looking at her with a small smile as he leant back in his seat.

"A little bit, I've been to these awards plenty of times but I've never been nominated."

"You'll win." Finn said with a nod before looking out of the window at the city lights flash by as the kept on driving.

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asked looking at Declan who sat silent between her and Finn.

"I just do, I knew when we were in high school and I know it now." Finn answered nonchalantly, as if it were as simple as breathing. The three of them stayed quiet as the limo rolled to a stop on the front of the red carpet laid out in front of the building. The driver opened the door and Finn moved so Rachel could step out before him, he followed after to help Declan out and took his son's hand as cameras flashed and he stepped into walking beside Rachel. In his opinion he had never seen her look as beautiful as tonight; she had on a simple one shoulder black dress with a white line spiraling down from the shoulder and a white flower at the waist. Kurt had done a great job on designing the dress along side Finn's tux; it was a classic black jacket and pants, same with the tie but the shirt was white with a paisley pattern printed on it, Declan's was the exact same.

When they were directed to their seats Finn went in first then Declan and then followed by Rachel on the end. Finn was sat next to a person who surprisingly he had become friends with; Jesse St. James. The seats were still filling but the cameras were showing shots on the TV of the red carpet and inside, no one really paid attention to them though they were all in conversation with friends or strangers introducing themselves. Finn introduced Declan to Jesse and went into proud father mode talking about him. Not long after the lights dimmed and the show was underway meanwhile back at Finn and Rachel's apartment their friends sat around in the living room…

The group at home consisted of Kurt, Jake, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Will, Emma, Tina, Artie, Matt, Santana, Mike and Brittany. They all sat patiently watching the awards on the screen all talking about the nominees and taking bets on who would win, Will had told them it was immoral but they kept going with them.

"Okay! Shush! Rachel's category is on." Kurt exclaimed making everyone stop talking and cross their fingers.

"Yes!" they all yelled in unison when her name was announced as the winner, the room was full of cheers and whistles it took them a minute to calm down but they managed as she began her acceptance speech.

"I can safely say I wasn't prepared for this at all… but thank you." Rachel started her voice slightly shaky from nerves, which was rare for her but apparently a Tony win can do this to her. "I want to thank the writers and music producers… and finally my friends and family for the support, especially from my old teacher Mr. Schuester and from my fiancée Finn…"

"What?" they all exclaimed once again in unison as Kurt fumbled around with the remote and turned the volume up.

"Thank god for TiVo, she did say fiancée right? Of am I just hearing things?" Kurt asked as he rewound the TV slightly to replay the word fiancée three more times before letting it carry on. The room was silent as they all looked around.

"She said fiancée." Mercedes clarified after a moment and as expected the girls and Kurt let out an excited little squeal.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Puck said from beside Quinn, the two of them had been married for five years now and Quinn was two months pregnant, they hadn't expected Finn to get engaged before thirty, they hadn't told him this though.

"When did it happen?" Mercedes asked from beside Kurt who shrugged.

"I don't even know… wait, wait, wait… last night on their date! I bet you anything it was last night!" Kurt answered excitedly grabbing Jake's arm and shaking him slightly.

"No more bets guys, it's like a casino in here." Will said from the arm chair shaking his head at his kids, they were still his kids no matter how old they were now.

"Okay so no bets, but still, wedding planning, and maybe a new house… oh dear lord I'm excited now!" Kurt replied standing up and gathering together all of the girls to plan an engagement party.

Back at the award ceremony the closing number had been performed and everyone was gathering in the lobby to go to the after party, Declan stood quietly beside Finn who stood with his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you coming to the after party?" Jesse asked them as they stood to the side chatting about the engagement and plans for everything and anything.

"No we have to get going, Declan needs his sleep, and well so do I." Finn laughed in reply.

"Okay I can see that, plus Rachel said you guys had company so yeah I'll let you guys go."

"Alright, see you later St. James." Finn said shaking Jesse's hand as he lifted Declan up onto his hip to take Rachel's hand after she said goodbye. They walked out into a flurry of press and interviewers, Rachel stood and talked for five minutes before getting into the limo with Finn and Declan.

"Okay so Jesse brought up the company again, our friends were watching Finn so they know we're engaged." Rachel said as she settled into her seat beside Finn.

"Good point, what are we going to say about you know… the baby." He whispered the last part as the driver navigated through the city.

"I'm not really sure I want to tell them just yet."

"Okay so no news on that just yet, so then we should be good right? Just let them get the engagement out of their system."

"Right, we can tell them about the other news after the first ultrasound." Rachel replied leaning into Finn's side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took the award to look over, the metal gleaming in the city lights.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled handing the award back to her as the limo stopped outside the apartment block. The driver helped Rachel out as Finn followed behind with a sleeping Declan in his hands, it was putting pressure on Finn's lower back but he ignored it as they walked through the lobby to applause from the workers as they got into the elevator. "Brace yourself." He laughed as they left the elevator and Rachel inserted the key into the door and pushed it open to see the thirteen people stood not too far from where they stood in the door way with their arms crossed.

"When?"

"Where?"

"How?"

Questions shot at them from all directions as they laughed and walked around the wall of people. Finn walked with Declan to his room to put him to bed while Rachel went and put the award on the space Finn had cleared on the shelf.

"Rachel you're not answering our questions!" Kurt complained running to jump over the back of the sofa to watch Rachel as the others turned to watch Finn go sit beside her on the loveseat.

"Because I can't understand a thing any of you are saying." She laughed as they all came and sat in the living room with them.

"Okay first off, just to prove my point, when?"

"Last night at the restaurant."

"Ha! Okay, now how did he do it?"

"I did it the traditional way, you know the guy on one knee thing, Kurt I'm not stupid I know how it's done." Finn answered rolling his eyes.

"Okay Romeo chillax, I never said you were stupid, but I'm calling Mom and Dad, this is epic!" Kurt said jumping up and running to the phone before Finn ran after him.

"Okay no, my news I'm telling them now gimme the phone Kurt." He called as they disappeared down the hallway leaving the others laughing. Once the finer details were out of the way everyone sat and talked about the award ceremony and the date last night, leaving out the part about the baby they were expecting. Finn and Kurt had come to a settlement that they both told Carole and Burt and then Finn and Rachel called Rachel's fathers. At midnight the phone rang and Finn got up to answer it, not understanding who would call this late.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Rachel Berry there?" a voice asked from the other end.

"Yes she is, may I ask who's calling please?"

"It's Richard, I need to talk to her."

"Then I'm sorry she's not here right now, can I take a message?" Finn asked his patience already running thin from the man on the other end.

"Mr. Hudson, with all due respect you're being rather immature about this, I'd just like a quick word with her."

"Can you call back some other time please, tonight's a big night for her, I'd rather it not be ruined if you don't mind. I don't mean to sound like an ass but just call back tomorrow or something?"

"I suppose. Goodbye Mr. Hudson."

"Bye Richard." Finn said slamming the phone down and walking back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked as he sat back down beside her.

"I'll tell you later." He replied before going back into conversation with the rest of them. Finn was pissed at Richard but at least he had answered the phone instead of Rachel. Though he wanted to know what the ass wanted with Rachel. He would find out when he called next time, all he knew was that jerk wasn't ruining Rachel's night.

* * *

So the gang knows about the engagement but not the baby... so opinion, boy or girl?

Tell me what you thought and who wants to know why Richard called?

Remember to REVIEW


	12. Richard

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

**Chapter Twelve: Richard**

Finn and Rachel sat talking at the table while eating lunch laughing and talking. They talked about the baby, wedding plans, getting the dog Declan wanted for his birthday, a new house, they talked about everything. Finn was telling Rachel a story about Kurt the day they moved into the apartment when the phone rang, he stood up and moved to answer it.

"Hello?" he sighed leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Hi Finn… it's Richard again, is Rachel there?" the voice asked from the other end of the line making Finn slouch slightly.

"Yeah she is, but let me say something first."

"What is it?"

"If you upset her in any way, I have the whole police force behind me, need I mention I am 6'5" and do have training, I won't let you get away with hurting again."

"I didn't call to hurt her, I just need to talk to her."

"Okay hang on a second I guess." Finn sighed again and handed Rachel the phone reluctantly.

"Hello?" she said watching Finn groan and clutch his back, the doctor had told him he would experience pain in his lower back for a month or so of walking on his own.

"Rachel… it's Richard." Richard's voice was rough and sick sounding Rachel had expected this call but she hadn't expecting it to hurt this much to hear Richard's voice, of course she didn't love him and Finn was the best thing she'd ever had but she and Richard had lived together for four years and had been together for six.

"Why are you calling me Richard?" she asked, her voice tight and shaky from nerves.

"I wanted to ask if it was possible if we could meet up, Finn and yourself and I for coffee. I need to talk to the two of you face to face…" Rachel listened to Richard as Finn came and sat beside her and took her hand as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not sure about that Richard, let me ask Finn." She sighed and turned to face Finn who was sat quietly beside her. "He wants to meet up for coffee to talk."

"Do you want to?" Finn replied looking at her face and noticing the curiosity and fear there. He looked from her face to the clock on the wall they had two hours until they had to pick Declan up. "Question is what time does he want to meet us?"

"Okay… what time do you want to meet up?" Rachel asked into the phone watching as Finn leant back in the chair to pop his back with another groan.

"In half an hour? It's kind of important." Richard's voice replied before he coughed.

"Okay but we can't stay long thought."

"It won't take long, just a quick talk. At the Starbucks sound the one by Macy's?"

"Sounds okay to me I guess. See you soon."

"Bye Rachel." With a click the line went dead.

Rachel and Finn got into Rachel's car and drove towards the Starbucks with a tense silence. When Rachel parked the car she noticed Richards Mercedes Benz parked across the street. They got out of the car and Finn took Rachel's hand as they walked across the street and into the coffee shop to look for Richard. He was sat at a table in the back reading over some papers, Richard was thirty four but as Rachel looked at him she noticed his hair was going gray and white in places and it was thinning out and he looked skinnier, frailer.

"That's him." Richard said pointing out her ex husband to Finn. He led Rachel over to Richard and cleared his throat causing Richard to look up.

"Rachel it's nice to see you again, and you must be Finn Hudson." He said standing up and holding his hand out, Finn took it firmly and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I can't say the feeling is mutual. Rachel can you go get three coffees please?" Finn asked handing Rachel twenty dollars when she nodded. Finn and Richard sat down across from each other, Finn looked at Richard, looking him straight in the eye. "I don't have much to say to you at all, apart from thank you for making a stupid mistake and I should kill you for hurting Rachel."

"I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have done it… I was selfish when Rachel and I were married. I see now that you're as good of a man as she always said you were, you deserve a woman like Rachel, as much as she deserves a good man like you." Richard sighed and winced as he sat up straighter. Finn looked over to Rachel who was stood in line talking to someone he recognized from last night at the Tony's.

"I suppose you're right, she can do better than me, but let me ask you one thing." Finn replied looking back at Richard.

"Ask away."

"Why did you do it? You know cheat on her?"

"I was scared of commitment. I'm thirty four for gods sake, five years older than Rachel, I should have been mature enough for marriage and children by now, but I wasn't."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel returned with the coffees and handed them out before she sat down beside Finn. Richard took a moment before clearing his throat and looking at the papers again.

"I asked you two to come here and meet me because I want to give you something… I'm selling the house and my publishing business." Richard said, not looking up from the papers he read.

"Why are you selling them though Richard?" Rachel asked taking Finn's hand under the table.

"It's June now… in six months I'll be gone with nothing to carry on, I have six month to live and nothing to show for my life than a few million dollars. So I'm selling the house, my business and I'm giving you two every penny I have and will get. You guys can use it for whatever you want." Richard answered watching as Rachel composed herself and Finn caught up on what he'd said. "I know what you're going to ask Rachel, it's a brain tumor, they caught it too late and now they can't fix it, so I'm making amends."

"Oh… that's terrible Richard." Rachel gasped not being able to think of anything to say. She looked at Richard better now and noticed how sick he truly looked, he used to be so handsome and young looking, now he looked like he was forty four and not the thirty four he actually was.

"I guess so yeah, but will you accept the money?"

"Your business is worth millions Richard."

"Exactly, you guys can do whatever you want with it." Richard said giving them a sad smile as he saw how happy Rachel looked now with Finn. "I want to give you the money for your family, to make up for my selfishness Rachel, and Finn you can use the money to pay off the hospital bills… I heard what happened and well I'm glad you're back on your feet. And once upon a time I remember Rachel telling me you used to play the drums Finn, do you still play?"

"Um no I don't… I had to sell my drum kit a long time ago." Finn replied still in shock of what Richard had offered them.

"Well then, I also own a music store, it sells instruments as well as CD's and well I figured you're probably looking for a new job right?"

"Yeah I am but not much luck so far."

"Then please, take the store, do what you please with it, it brings in a decent amount of money and you'd have a job… what do you think?"

"That sounds great… thank Richard."

"It's nothing Finn, you're into music I can tell, I figure a music store would be a perfect job for you, if you need it my brother could run you through everything… I have all the papers with the info on them, from the money to my will and the store. Read them sometime and let me know what you decide. But I'd better be on my way, I have a meeting to get to." Richard slid the papers to Finn and stood up. When he began walking away he turned around. "Congratulations on the engagement and the pregnancy."

"Richard, wait…" Rachel said releasing Finn's hand and following Richard outside with Finn closely behind. "How did you know about…"

"You being pregnant?" Richard said cutting her off with a smile.

"Yes, how do you know? No one else knows." Rachel replied looking at Richard as Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I just know I guess… you're a lot happier with Finn and he already has a son, you've always wanted children so it makes sense that you two would have a baby together, on top of that, you're already glowing." Richard answered as he unlocked the car behind him as Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Maybe Richard wasn't a great husband for her, but even Rachel knew he could be one of the best friends a person could have despite his actions in the past.

"Well either way, thank you Richard… for what you're doing, it means a lot to me, and I'm sorry about your condition." She sighed moving back to stand beside Finn who held his hand out for Richard who took it firmly and shook his hand.

"Yeah, thanks Richard, I was wrong about you, I'm sorry." Finn said when he released Richard's hand.

"It's fine guys really, just give me a cal when you decide what to do, I'll see you later." Richard replied getting into his car and starting the engine.

"Bye Richard." Finn and Rachel said in unison as he drove away. They walked to the car and drove to Declan's school to pick him up. As they stood leaning against the car the two of them watched other parents point and whisper about their family unit. Finn and Rachel simply ignored them, ever since they found out about 'the cops gay brother' and then about Finn getting paralyzed the other parents, the snobby ones had decided that Finn wasn't a good father and bringing Rachel into the mix would make it worse.

"Well if it isn't the cop and his Broadway honey." A familiar voice said from their right, Finn smiled and saw Artie roll to a stop beside Rachel.

"Artie my man how are you?" he chuckled as he pounded his fist against Artie's.

"I'm good, I'm good, what about you two?" Artie replied checking his watch.

"We're good, it's been a long day, you know how it is." Finn answered as the bell ran and kids ran out to their parents.

"Tell me about it." When Declan ran out with Rose Finn braced himself and Artie put the breaks on his chair as their kids collided with their fathers. Rachel hugged Declan when he let go of Finn and she watched Artie pick Rose up and sit her on his lap, he was great with his daughter and he'd be great with his son when he was born in four months. Both Finn and Rachel admired the fact that Artie didn't let his disability change his parenting. When Artie left with Rose sat on his lap Finn, Rachel and Declan got in the car and drove home together, Finn and Rachel thinking about their meeting with Richard.

That night they decided that they would accept Richard's offers and use it for a new house, for the wedding, for Declan and their baby on the way, and to pay off Finn's medical bills. Some would go to charity they were also giving each of their friends ten thousand for their kids or expectant babies, because in total their would be six babies arriving within the next year and a half, with Rachel and Finn expecting, Quinn and Puck expecting, Artie and Tina expecting, Mercedes and her husband expecting, Matt and Santana expecting and also Mike and Brittany expecting, even Kurt and Jake were considering adoption or surrogacy. The money would help all of them out in some way or another and they had Richard to thank for it.

* * *

Sorry guys about the delay in my update, I've been busy with Choir (I got my first solo) and I also went to the Justin Bieber concert in Regina on Thursday so I'm a little behind.

Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see of don't want to see... you know what? Just REVIEW :)


	13. Baby News

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or its characters; they are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Chapter 13: Baby News**

It was August and summer was winding down, the leaves were turning amber and gold and the air was beginning to become chillier. August marked four months along in Rachel's pregnancy and at that days ultrasound it was announced that Rachel and Finn were expecting a boy in January. January 19th to be exact, exactly one month after Puck and Quinn's baby would be born. It was becoming busy for the couple with the pregnancy and with September coming up soon that brought Declan's 6th birthday. Stress was getting to them, Finn was now helping Richard finalize things with his sales and businesses, Rachel was organizing things so her understudy could fill in for her for a while and on top of that they still hadn't told their friends or family about the pregnancy, the reason being they agreed to tell Declan first and it was hard to find a way to do that.

Finn and Rachel were sat on the couch looking at a book filled with baby names awaiting the return of Kurt and Jake who had Declan with them, Kurt had decided because they hadn't celebrated Finn's 30th birthday on his actual birthday that today was a good day to do it so he was getting birthday decorations. Finn and Rachel had decided that tonight would also be a good day to tell their friends and family who were all coming that they were expecting a baby.

"I have your child and he bears gifts!" Kurt exclaimed as he burst through the door with two bags in his hands and Declan behind him, Finn jumped slightly and shoved the book down the side of the couch cushion before Kurt looked at them. "Finn, we're having your birthday late every year now, _everything _is on sale!"

"Okay then Kurt, whatever floats your boat there buddy." Finn replied watching as Kurt opened the door for Jake who walked in with wrapped boxes and more bags of party decorations. "Jake, next time just say no, this is like his drug and this isn't good for him."

"I'm hoping there is no next time, I blew my back out today." Jake answered causing Finn to laugh as Declan came and sat on his lap. Jake dropped the boxes and bags on the dining room table and sighed a breath of relief.

"Careful Jake! You could have broken something." Kurt sighed and shook his head as Jake put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. So anyways, how many people are coming tonight again?" Jake replied coming to sit in the arm chair as they all watched Kurt unpack the six bags on the table.

"Carole, Burt, my fathers, Quinn and Puck, Artie and Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, not sure if Mr. Schuester is or not yet,Jesse, Matt and Mike. So what's that, fifteen." Rachel answered as she stood up to go help Kurt unpack the bags that were filled to the brim.

"Oh, and Richard is coming, I asked him to." Finn added as he turned the TV onto a football game.

"Ah no Finn, we're decorating and you need to go elsewhere, for roughly an hour." Kurt said from the dining room. "And while you get lost and before I forget, Puck will be late, he's coming straight from work at eight."

"Okay, well what about Quinn, are you going to pick her up on your way to the airport?" Finn asked with a sigh as he put Declan on the floor and stood up.

"You bet, I'm on taxi duty, and Puck doesn't want her driving herself because well she's five months pregnant, so I'm not exactly going to make her walk, I'm not that mean. But for the second time, you need to skedaddle and find something else to do."

"Kurt, this is stupid, you're only putting up streamers, why do I have to go somewhere else?"

"Finn why don't you and Declan go hang out?" Rachel added looking at Finn who stood there with Declan looking up at him and nodding vigorously. Finn thought for a moment, it would be a good time to tell his… their son about the baby.

"Okay, but Kurt don't have her stood on chairs or moving heavy things, she might hurt herself." Finn said lifting Declan up into his arms as Kurt seemed to ignore him. "Fine, if you need me, I'll be in Declan's room… oh no Kurt that's fine… you don't have to say anything, I totally understand, I'd only be in the way." He added sarcastically as he walked slowly down the hallway.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back Finn." Kurt replied simply not looking up from the items on the table as he showed Rachel his plan by pointing around the room. Finn and Declan sat in Declan's room on the floor playing with cars and talking about Declan's upcoming birthday. After half an hour Finn sat back on Declan's bed looking at the ultrasound picture trying to think of a way to tell Declan about the baby.

"Daddy, what's that?" Declan asked pointing at the picture as he came and sat beside Finn on the bed.

"An ultrasound picture." Finn answered as Declan took the photo to look at it more.

"What are ultrasound pictures?"

"Well they're pictures… they're pictures of things inside someone's body. Sometimes they use ultrasound machines to take pictures of babies. Declan, you know that Rachel and I love you right?"

"Yup, I love you too."

"I know you do, but you know that we love you and that no matter what we always will right?"

"Yup."

"Well you're a big boy now, I mean you're almost six, and what do you think of being a big brother? You know having a little baby around?"

"It would be cool! Like Rose is going to be a big sister?"

"Exactly right, Rose will be a big sister soon and it's pretty awesome right?" Finn smiled and looked down, Declan was his son and Finn was proud about how understanding he was, and how happy he was about a baby.

"Yeah, so I can be a big brother and that would be really awesome." Declan nodded. "Daddy, are you having a baby?"

"Um, no, I'm not _having _ the baby personally, the mommies have the babies… daddies just… help. Rachel is having a baby, our baby."

"When will the baby get here?" Declan asked handing Finn the photo and looking at his dad.

"Soon… the baby will be here soon."

"Can I have a baby brother for my birthday?"

"I thought you wanted a puppy or a bike? And that's not quite how it works kiddo, the baby won't get here until after christmas, but it will be a baby brother."

"Is that the baby on the photo?"

"Yeah that's the baby, are you going to help get things ready for the baby to come and help look after him when he gets here?"

"I can help you?"

"That's what big brothers do right? And then you look after him when he gets older too, if people pick on him or something, he's going to need his big brother and he'll look up to you right?"

"Right, dad where do babies come from?"

"Um… ah… babies… babies come from the mommy… from the mommy's belly…" Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably as he tried to avoid that question.

"But how did it get there?"

"Um… magic… you know what? This is a whole other conversation… for when you hit puberty."

"What's puberty?"

"Um… that is also a totally different conversation too, I'll tell you when you're twelve."

"I'm not twelve forever though."

"That's a good thing… oh and Declan don't tell anyone about the baby yet okay?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes of explaining to Declan where on the picture the baby's head or hands were he suggested they go see what Kurt was doing. They walked down the hallway and into the dining room that looked like a piñata threw up in there; Streamers hung from the ceiling, from the lights and balloons were everywhere. The table was set and Kurt walked in holding a large white bakery box and set it on the table.

"What's that?" Finn asked trying to sneak a look as Kurt showed Rachel and Jake the contents of the box.

"The Eifel Tower Finn, it's from the bakery, what else could there be in the box?" Kurt answered sarcastically.

"I was just asking no need to be sarcastic, we all know I'm not the smartest person in the room." Finn retorted as he looked at the clock. "What time is everyone going to be here?"

"Half an hour, I'm actually going to go pick everyone up and go pick up the food I ordered. So I shall see you three in roughly an hour." Kurt said grabbing his jacket and Finn's car keys as he walked out leaving the others rolling their eyes at him.

/

Everyone sat around the table talking and eating, it was actually a miracle everyone actually fit at the table but no one was complaining. Everyone was happy to see Finn and Rachel's parents and even happer that Will had made it with Emma. So it made seventeen people cramped in their and and six of them were pregnant women so of course it could either be a really happy experience or a bomb waiting to go off.

"… and anyways, I have a new fashion line coming out for wait for it… children and babies, I'm hoping for it to be on sale by December." Kurt said finishing his story on this years fashion, everyone just sat there and nodded apart from Carole, Rachel's fathers and Mercedes.

"Alright so on a more… on a different note, Rachel and I have some news." Finn said with a smile, the two of them were excited to have their friends know, he knew it was tough for Rachel to keep it secret with this being her first child.

"Is it better than my fashion line?"

"Way better Kurt, trust me."

"Okay the go on." Kurt said leaning forward in his seat as every ones eyes turned to Finn. He took Rachel's hand under the table as he took a drink of his beer before speaking again.

"Rachel's pregnant." He said with a smile as evey one took in what he'd said, when they did the girls all freaked and began talking to Rachel about everything, or screaming which ever, the guys spoke like normal people with Finn about the whole ordeal. Later on in the night after cake they all gathered in the living room talking and asking about names and plans for a different house and everything else that was baby related.

"… we agreed on Charlie Hudson, we like it so you know." Finn told the guys as Rachel and the girls and Kurt sat on the computer looking up cribs and toys to buy online. In all everyone had taken well to the news and Declan was more excited now that he could talk about it with everyone. He was more excited to go to school on Monday and tell all of his friends and teachers, not to mention everyone else in the building.

In all everyone was ecstatic about everything, they liked the ideas that they would all be having kids in the same grade at school, even Kurt and Jake had applied for surrogacy. When everyone had left for the night Finn and Rachel put Declan to bed and sat up talking and watching movies until three AM when Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch, Finn couldn't carry her to their room with his back so he slept on the couch with her so she wasn't alone. But he knew he'd regret this in the morning when his back was stiff and hurt to move.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates, my computer crashed and I got sick and it was just a week in hell. So anyways, I have began a rough draft on a new story that is nameless at the moment.**

**For this story I wanted to here your ideas for a name, now for you to come up with a title you need to know what the story is about. So while reading Dear John (for the 5th time) on Monday I came up with an idea for a military story. Finn is married with a son and a baby on the way, he's in the army and is always away, when his wife meets Rachel through a friend of a friend she befriends her, they become close and when something goes wrong Finn's wife asks Rachel to look after the kids until/if Finn returns. It will be a sad/happy/dramatic story because I know we all like drama now and then. **

**So if you like the idea let me know, and if you have title ideas also let me know. Put all of your thoughts into your review so please please please Remember to Review! :)**


	14. Farewells and Hellos

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, although Ryan Murphy and FOX

Chapter Fourteen: Farewells and Hellos

_**December 5**__**th**__** 2024**_

The cold air and snow blew and swirled around the gathering of people stood by the grave, the dark wood coffin ready to be lowered into the ground. Finn stood holding Rachel's hand as the priest spoke, people around them cried and grieved Richard's death to themselves, Rachel and Finn didn't they just paid attention to how Richard had made his last six months mean something. Richard had sold his business for a profit of 17 million dollars and the house for almost one million, the profit from the house went to cancer research and as promised the money from the business went to Rachel and Finn, he'd made amends with everyone in his life and even himself and he'd even made friends through Rachel. When the priest gave the direction everyone stepped forward one by one to drop a rose onto the coffin once it was lowered.

As they walked to the car Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. It didn't take them long until they got home, they hadn't expected all their friends to be at the apartment though. Some even had their babies and kids with them. Mercedes and her husband had their first baby on November 15th and named him Trevor, Artie and Tina had their second son on October29th and had named him Wade.

Finn looked around for Declan and Rose and saw them nowhere so he guessed they were in Declan's room. He went and sat next to Quinn and Puck who in two weeks would be welcoming their baby girl, no one knew the name they'd picked but they were excited for the baby to come. Finn began talking with Puck while he watched Rachel talk and laugh with Kurt, her left hand on her stomach like always, her engagement ring glittering on her finger. Every time he looked at her he was reminded of what his life had become, he was engaged to the girl he'd loved more than anything since high school, he had a son and they were expecting a baby boy together as well.

One month and two more weeks to go.

_**December 19**__**th**__** 2024 03:07 am**_

Finn groaned and rolled away from Rachel to grab his cell phone off of his bedside table as it's ringing filled the room and echoed off of the walls. He was going to kill whoever was calling him at this time in the morning. He was tired, he was up at five yesterday morning and had listened to Rachel complain, cry, laugh and sing about everything; she was emotional at the best of times, but being Rachel and pregnant at the same time? It made him shudder just thinking about it.

"Hudson's Funeral Home where we can arrange your coffin for when I kill you for calling this early, how may I help you?" he answered quietly so he didn't wake Rachel up.

"You're lucky I'm not your mother Hudson that was _so _insensitive." Puck voice replied.

"Why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?... shit is Quinn having the baby?"

"Yeah we're at the hospital they're getting her ready she told me to call you and get you guys here and then have you call everyone else."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, see you in a bit."

"Peace out Finny."

Finn hung up the phone and got out of bed to pull on some jeans and a shirt before he woke Rachel up.

"Rach, Rachel baby you have to wake up, Quinn's having the baby." He said by her head before moving when she sat up quickly.

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she replied going to get clothes and pulling them on leaving Finn to roll his eyes.

"I like _just_ found out a minute ago Rach, I told you as soon as I could."

"Well okay, I'll let it slide. Come on we have to get Declan up and go!"

"Okay okay go get the car keys and I'll get Declan." Finn laughed and ushered Rachel out of the bedroom. He walked into his son's room and shook Declan gently. "Declan wake up kiddo we have to go to the hospital Uncle Puck and Aunty Quinn are having their baby." As soon as Declan heard Finn's voice his eyes were open and he was moving out of the bed to run passed Finn to Rachel in the small foyer. "Okay then… well then I guess we're ready to go if Declan isn't getting changed."

Exactly twenty minutes after Puck had called Finn, Rachel and Declan reached the hospital and roamed around to find the waiting room closest to where Quinn and Puck were then. Finn pulled out his cell phone and called everyone in a rush while Rachel sat with Declan talking to him quietly and telling him stories from high school.

At 07:20 Puck emerged from the room with a grin on his face to greet the group gathered in the waiting room when he appeared everyone went silent.

"It's a girl!" he chuckled as everyone erupted with sound. "We called her Charlotte."

It was an hour later once Quinn and the baby were cleaned up that everyone could go in and see them both. Charlotte was small it was obvious that she would look like Quinn when she was older. Seeing the baby made Rachel excited for when hers and Finn's baby would get here and she was so happy for Quinn and Puck.

One more month to go.

_**December 25**__**th**__** 2024 **_

Everyone sat talking in the living room as the kids gifts were unwrapped first by the tree there was piles of wrapping paper everywhere and stacks of gifts scattered around. Once the kids were finished and the adults had all unwrapped their gifts Finn handed each couple an envelope; inside was a check for twenty thousand dollars to help with the kids or house whatever they decided to use it for.

"Dude, where the hell did you guys get enough money to give out twenty thousand dollars to us all?" Puck asked in disbelief as he showed Quinn the check.

"Yeah did you rob a bank?" Artie questioned from the other side of the room.

"No we inherited a bit of money from a friend." Finn answered, with a laugh. "It's for the kids or house, car you know whatever you want."

"Well now, this is nice, a nice gift." Puck replied, everyone laughed and decided that it was time for lunch, it wasn't a huge get together but it was like family.

_**January 19**__**th**__** 2024 05:09 am**_

Finn held Rachel's hand tightly from beside her as the room was filled with a cry and Rachel let out a breath. She'd been in labour for seven hours now and it had paid off, once the baby was cleaned off he was handed to Rachel who couldn't talk she could only look at the baby in her arms. He was small and had a head of dark hair, black like Finn's. Finn leant down and pressed his lips to Rachel's forehead for a moment before stepping away and walking into the living room to see everyone waiting for news. Declan saw Finn first and ran over to him.

"Is the baby here?" he asked curiously as he hugged his father.

"Yeah the baby's here, he's total healthy. You wanna come meet your brother?" Finn replied taking Declan's hand. "The doctor said you guys can come in, in about an hour."

Finn lifted Declan up so he could see over the railing on the bed to see the baby asleep in Rachel's arms.

"Is that my brother?" Declan asked curiously.

"That's him, his names Charlie remember?" Finn smiled when Declan nodded.

"He's tiny, will he stay like that?"

"No he'll get bigger just like you. All babies grow."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure, go sit in that chair there." Rachel handed Finn the baby and he held him tightly in his right arm as he made sure Declan's arms were held right as he put Charlie into Declan's arms. "Remember that when you hold him you need to make sure that his head is rested on your elbow okay?"

"Got it Dad."

"Good, so what do you think big brother?"

"He's cool, we can be best friends right?"

"Right, and what's your job?"

"To look after him all the time and not to fight with him when he's bigger."

"Exactly."

Rachel fell asleep not long after Declan had come in so Finn sat Declan on his lap and held Charlie in his right arm. Declan was asleep too along with Charlie when everyone came in an hour later, they all looked at the new addition to the growing family and beamed. They knew the baby would be cute they'd been making bets the whole nine months Rachel was pregnant, betting on who he would look most like, who's nose he'd have, who's hair, the usual thing for their group.

It was a great feeling for Finn and Rachel having Charlie with them now, and now the next step was the wedding in June two days before the Tony's came back around. Having this baby was just one of the many steps in them becoming a real family and they were excited to take it on, day by day.

* * *

Hey guys, I knwo it's been a while and I know this was short but I've been busy helping my friend write her first glee fan fiction, she doesn't have an account but I'm letting her upload her story to my profile so keep an eye out for chapter one of that. I'm also working on a new fan fiction that will be uploaded mid october, it's in the drafting and editing stage right now and still needs a title, it's military based so maybe thing of a name you like.

Anyways I can't upload again tomorrow because I'm going to go see Eat Pray Love, FINALLY! haha the perks of working at a movie theatre right?

Anyways please please Remember to Review, also in your review can you guys give me your opinion on the Brittany/Britney episode from Tuesday? I loved it now lets here your thoughts :) remember to review please!


	15. Epilogue

LIKE WE USED TO – Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

The Wedding

Finn stood at the front of the church with his eyes cast down at the floor, behind him stood Will and Kurt who both watched Finn and saw his nerves. It was June and it had been a full year since Finn's proposal, he was finally making it official today that Rachel was his to love and look after from now on and he intended to keep his promises to her. He looked up to see the people all filing in and sitting down, people from the force were here, people from the Broadway community, friends from school, and parents. In the front row Jake sat with Declan, Burt was sat talking to one of Rachel's fathers with Charlie on his lap, Carole was beside Burt and was talking to Emma.

"Finn take a deep breath, there's no need for you to be nervous you know." Will said patting Finn's shoulder as everyone settled down into their seats.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Schue, you're Mr. Relaxed and Easy Going, I'm not when it comes to things like this, what if I screw up and just embarrass myself or make a total ass of both me and Rachel?" Finn replied fiddling with his tie and straightening his jacket.

"Finn, just quit worrying it'll all go fine."

The music started from the organ and the room fell silent as the wedding started, Finn's heart stopped when Rachel began walking towards him talking to her father quietly as her eyes found him. He'd waited forever to be in this position to know that he had someone who he would love more than life itself and for that person to be Rachel just made it a whole lot better. They said their vows and shared their first kiss as a married couple, it didn't seem to sink in that they were now married, it was a simple formality they already lived like a married couple as it was. Finn had kept to the promise he'd made Rachel the night he got shot almost three years ago now and led her out for a first dance when they were called forward.

"You know, you're not a bad dancer Finn, I think you were making it up in high school now." Rachel laughed as Finn counted his steps in his head as he led Rachel swiftly.

"Oh I wasn't making it up, I'll be honest, those nights I told you I was going to the bar with Puck were actually nights spent at dance classes I didn't want to look stupid out here with you and all eyes on us." Finn replied with a quick laugh as he leant forward and kissed her quickly. "I promised you we'd dance someday."

"That you did, and thank you for keeping that promise."

"I love you, I'll keep every promise I ever make to you."

Twelve Years Later

"I can't believe you're eighteen already Declan!" Rachel said as she hugged Declan to her as he rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"Mom, it was bound to happen one day, but I need to go, I have school remember?" Declan laughed, he'd grown up to be just like Finn, in both looks and personality, his eyes were blue but everything else was Finn, even his hair stuck up like Finn's. "Charlie, Elise! If you want a ride you need to move it. We still have to pick up Olivia from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Jakes."

"We're hurrying Declan stop being so bossy." Charlie huffed, he was twelve now and he too looked like his father he was Finn in almost every sense of the word.

"He wants to go see Rose, his girlfriend." Elise teased, she was ten and was Rachel's double, had a great singing voice too like Rachel. "What did she get you for your birthday Declan?"

"Well I don't know do I seen as we're still at _home _now come on go we need to move. Bye mom, bye Dad." Declan picked Elise up and carried her out over his shoulder while Charlie followed close behind with a goodbye to their parents.

"You know some times I think that boy is lucky that Artie is in a wheelchair." Finn said as he came into the kitchen with their four year old son Nicholas, he was on Kindergarten car pool this morning, it was Rachel's day off.

"Oh he is lucky that Artie's in the wheelchair, it's not like you help much when you say 'go for it son, it's natural human behaviour.'"

"Well I'm being honest! Excuse me for not lying to him, he's a boy if we didn't tell him things like that he'd end up like Puck. Do you want that?... Nope, you don't." he laughed as he grabbed Nicholas's things from the counter and Rachel hit him on the back, rather hard.

"Stop being such a jerk."

"A jerk? Me? Yeah okay honey, you keep believing that."

"Okay just go, you have to pick up five more kids remember. I'll see you when you get home from work at the store." Rachel hugged Nicholas goodbye before she kissed Finn quickly as he rushed out of the house.

Rachel sighed when Finn left and turned around to face the mess that was home, toys, books, CDs, guitars and a drum set littered the family room and she seemed to clean the same mess every day but it was home and it was where her family was. At forty two she was right where she wanted to be in life, married to a loving husband and the mother of four kids, one of which would be graduating this upcoming June. Her life with Finn was one she smiled at when remembering every little moment, he'd been good to her and was a great father to the kids and made sure that Elise was perfectly okay every day.

It had all fallen into place for all of the members of the graduating glee club of 2012, they were all friends and all lived in the same area, some in New York and some in New Jersey. All of them had children now; Quinn and Puck had two children both girls- Charlotte and Grace, Artie and Tina had three children two boys and a girl- Rose, Wade and John, Kurt and Jake had a daughter through surrogacy- Olivia, Mercedes and her husband had a son- Trevor, Matt and Santana had twins both boys- Phillip and Allan and Mike and Brittany had a daughter- Jordyn. It had worked out for them, none of them were stuck in Lima or in dead end jobs, they were all still friends and had a good time when they were together and they even occasionally took a Saturday to go to a karaoke bar down town in Brooklyn.

In the end it was perfect, maybe not fairytale perfect but life was good and it was full of happiness and in a sense back to the way it was when they were younger in high school.

* * *

Okay guys, so thats the end to this story, I'll hopefully be finishing Forty Five soon too because I have a new story in the works for November 10 or 11th, either way I want it up for Remembrance Day.

My new story is called Wait For Me and it's a military story, it wont be as happy as some of my stories but it will be towards the end. It'll hopefully be longer than my other stories too I'm aiming for 20 chapters? There will be an update weekly for it once the first chapter is posted.

Remember to add me on Facebook for updates or little ideas before they hit fan fiction, if you add me now you have the chance to get the first chapter to Wait For Me. It is a Fan-fiction account and goes under the name of Shanny C Fan-Fiction, so remember to add me on that and if you have twitter follow me on that too Shanny1901. Anyways Remember to REVIEW please :)


End file.
